Saliendo con Remus Lupin
by Nhiallys
Summary: TRADUCCION Remus Lupin es un misterio para la escuela; el chico es silencioso, desinteresado, y frio. También es gay, y es suficiente para llamar la atencion de Sirius. Lo que Sirius no sabía era que salir con Remus no sería tan facil como pensaba. S/R (TRADUCCION ABANDONADA)
1. Presentando a Remus Lupin

Traduccion del maravilloso fanfic por Children of the Shadows http: / www . Fanfiction . net /s/ 4390076 /1/ Dating_ Remus_Lupin solo quitenle los espacios!

Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen y no me gano ni un centavo con la traducción, aunque ya quisiera...

**Saliendo con Remus Lupin**

Capítulo uno: Presentando a Remus Lupin

_Una manera apropiada de narrar esta historia podría ser empezar cuando todo comenzó, al tiempo en que Sirius Black nació. Se supone que fue un agradable día de enero, aunque en Londres uno nunca sabia, donde el clima estaba en un limbo entre monótono o de plano deprimente. La madre de Sirius, una joven Walburga Black, se sintió más que humillada al tener que abrir sus piernas y exponerse ante los sanadores para un parto natural. Por lo tanto, lo sobrellevó en una forma que encontró más adecuada (aunque muchos no): había bebido una copiosa cantidad de poción ilegal y ayuda de una varita mágica. Tiempo después, estas pociones serían señaladas como la razón por la cuestionable salud mental de Sirius._

_James Potter, que nació tan solo dos meses antes fue considerado como una aceptable compañero de juegos para el joven Black. Ambos niños de respetables familias de sangre pura (a diferencia de esos desagradables Weasleys) y ambos considerados como los herederos de la fortuna familiar. Por tanto, ambos eran los príncipes de sus familias y hermanos de pecho. James Potter sabía todo acerca de Sirius Black, hasta el ultimo detalle. Si le hubiesen pedido que escribiera un resumen de su mejor amigo, James habría resaltado los siguientes puntos:_

_**Sirius Black era un rebelde. **Nadie terminaba de entender que incitaba esta rebelión, aunque la Sra. Black solía culpar a los Potter. De todas maneras, a Sirius le encantaba hacer absolutamente todo que estuviese contra las reglas, sin importar que tan ridículo fuese. Cada año, encontraba algo distinto que hiciera que Walburga Black gritara hasta estar ronca. En su primer año en Hogwarts, habían sido los estandartes de Gryffindor pegados por toda su habitación. En segundo, el cabello largo y la ropa muggle. En tercero, los afiches de chicas en bikini; y finalmente en su cuarto año, Sirius le presentó a la Noble y antigua Casa de los Black a David Bowie y Led Zeppelin. Desde luego, junto con el metal pesado también vinieron la atroz chaqueta de cuero y el collar con tachas._

_**Sirius Black también estaba demente. **Ahora, cuando le preguntaban, Sirius negaría completamente ser remotamente parecido a sus padres, en especial su madre. Infortunadamente, dios y la genética tienen sentido del humor. Sirius no sólo heredó su linda cara de la Sra. Black, sino también su temperamento y su completa locura. James recuerda una vez que Sirius había intentado saltar desde el quinto piso del Caldero Chorreante tan solo por diversión. La idea de romperse unos cuantos huesos o hasta la cabeza y sangrar por todos lados le era desconocida al joven Black._

_**A Sirius Black no le gustaban mucho las chicas. **El periodo de "las niñas son tontas"de Sirius duró todo el segundo curso.En tercero, después de que James declarara su eterno amor por Lily Evans, Sirius decidió que debería **alcanzar** a su compañero y se consiguió una novia, afiches obscenos (ver hecho uno), y se volvió mas engreidamente encantador de lo que James recordara que fuese. Esto continuó hasta cuarto curso cuando Sirius tuvo su primer beso y decidió que su novia los calamares viejos sabían exactamente igual._

_**Sirius Black era gay. **James ignoraba por completo esto a pesar del hecho número tres y los numerosos posters de David Bowie y jugadores de Quidditch sin camisa. De hecho, incluso después de que Sirius le revelara a James ser gay en cuarto año, James se rehusaba a creerlo. No porque se sintiese incómodo en ninguna manera, pero después de todo el tiempo de conocer a Sirius, consideraba el hecho número cuatro como simplemente una manifestación del hecho número uno. En realidad, James no llegó a creerle a Sirius hasta que Remus Lupin entró en sus vidas._

_Así que mientras el nacimiento de Sirius es lo mas apropiado de contar para empezar una historia así, tal vez lo más fácil sería continuar con el verano antes del quinto año de James y Sirius. Fue un verano caluroso, quizás demasiado caliente ya que ambos chicos habían estado la mayor parte del día en el estanque junto a la residencia de los Potter. Se bañaban desnudo, por supuesto, porque todos saben que nadar no es ni la mitad de divertido si tienes ropa puesta y para el final del día, los dos lucían un broceado tan espectacular que se ganarían una hora de la Sra. Potter frotándoles aloe-vera en su piel. Antes de la aloe-vera, sin embargo, es donde ocurre la crucial conversación de nuestra historia._

_Así, podemos decir que comenzó una noche en el parque, cuando el sol se encontraba de un tono rosáceo debido al poniente sol. Los chicos estaban exhaustos y poco dispuestos a regresar a casa y confinarse ellos mismos después de haber tenido un día maravilloso. Así que estaban posponiendo el momento en un parque infantil cercano, haciendo trucos en el columpio y deslizándose de pie en los toboganes porque eran demasiado grande para sentarse en ellos. . El favorito de Sirius era por supuesto las barras de mono y se balanceaba allí mientras le confesaba a James..._

'Diablos, odio ser gay,' Sirius declaró, sujetándose en las barras con sus rodillas y mirando de cabeza a James. Su largo y mojado cabello se sacudía bajo él y un momento de irritación, lo amarró todo en una cola de caballo.

James se subió las gafas y miró brevemente a su amigo, antes de volver al libro que él y Sirius habían tomado de la oficina de su padre (Maldiciendo a tus Enemigos). 'Apenas tienes quince años Sirius, no sabes si eres gay,' contestó simplemente, prestándole atención a una de las paginas que sabía intentaría usar una vez estuviesen en la escuela y con Severus Snape a la vista.

Sirius frunció el ceño, su atractivo rostro ya enrojecido de la sangre que se le iba a la cabeza y sus ojos grises un poco saltones. 'Pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación. No me gustan las aves... _para nada.'_

'Tan solo has besado una,' razonó James. 'No puedes juzgarlo así.' se preguntó si el cambio en su sexualidad era una nueva fase y si Sirius estaba planeando en contárselo a la Sra. Black pronto. Por la seguridad de Sirius, James esperaba que no. Los Black no lo dudaban mucho en utilizar las maldiciones en la disciplina infantil.

'Esa _una_ fue suficiente,' Sirius respondió con asco, forzando a James a recordar su conversación sobre la novia-molusco. Y esperaba que Lily Evans no supiera así. Aunque no dejaría de gustarle por eso, pero sería un percance a su próxima relación.

'De cualquier modo, soy gay.' Repitió en caso de que James no lo hubiese oído la primera vez. 'Soy un miserable hombre gay.'

James resopló por la palabra "hombre" pero no agregó nada más. 'Supongo que te quejarás todo el día hasta que te pregunte por qué exactamente eres miserable.'

'Por supuesto.' sonrió Sirius, sentándose derecho entre dos tubos un poco mareado por el movimiento repentino.

James puso los ojos en blanco exasperado, cediendo ante el melodrama de Sirius. Como obviamente no había manera de salir de esta situación, cerro su libro y concentró toda su atención en su amigo. 'De acuerdo, ¿por qué odias ser gay?'

Sirius suspiró dramáticamente. 'No encuentro a nadie a quien pedirle una cita,' replicó, descansando su cabeza con sus manos. 'O sea, son los 70's por los calzones de Merlín; uno pensaría que habrían algunos chicos *hada corriendo por ahí y solteros.'

James tuvo una muy perturbadora imagen mental de Sirius con alas de plumas y un tutú rosa. La sacudió con rapidez, sin intenciones de perder su almuerzo o su salud mental en los arbustos.

'Me refiero a que hasta un tonto como tú ha tenido una novia o dos. ¿Por qué yo tengo que estar solo?'

James gimió, sabiendo que un discurso de vanidad estaba próximo. Sirius era un Black después de todo, y aunque la manzana hubiese caído a una buena distancia del árbol, seguía siendo una condenada manzana. No era una naranja.

'Mi encanto y mi insaciable atractivo se desperdician,' se quejó Sirius justo a tiempo al agarrarse de la barra nuevamente, esta vez con sus manos y se balanceó como un mono rabioso.

Sirius tenía puesta una camiseta de James demasiado pequeña porque no se había molestado en desempacar su baúl. Como resultado, terminó mostrando más piel que cubriéndola. No es como que cualquiera de las vecinas se estuviesen quejando. Sirius era innegablemente guapo después de todo, pero seguía siendo un masivo golpe al ego de James saber que a pesar de ser hetero y estar disponible, su supuesto amigo gay aun conseguía mas atención que él. Si tan solo esas chicas pudieran escuchar su conversación ahora...

'No puedo ser el único, ¿cierto?' Sirius preguntó, mirando fijamente a James. 'Digo... Tengo quince... debería poder tirarme a algún tipo bueno(N.T.: sexy, guapo,etc...) este año...'

En un momento de afecto fraternal, James de dio cuenta de que los ojos de Sirius ya no tenían ese brillo sempiterno de picardía o humor. Estaba siendo bastante genuino, su expresión era casi suplicante. James se preguntaba si era realmente sobre tener un novio o acompañante: alguien que hiciera que se sintiese un poco menos como un extraño y más como si perteneciese en algún lugar. Tal vez Sirius solo necesitaba a alguien con quien relacionarse y no solo con quien tener sexo. Sabía que preguntarle a Sirius si eran esos sus verdaderos motivos sería una pérdida de tiempo, así que James decidió encogerse de hombros casualmente y proveerle la respuesta más simple que encontró:

'Podrías invitar a salir a Lupin.'

Sirius dejó de balancearse. '¿Lupin?'

James asintió, abriendo su libro para parecer menos intimidante y mas relajado. Habían límites para las conversaciones masculinas, y hablar sobre sentimientos y emocionarse sobre prospectos de citas definitivamente cruzaba la línea. 'Está en nuestro curso, comparte dormitorio con Frank...'

Sirius lucía perplejo. 'No creo haber oído jamás sobre él. ¿Cómo puede estar en nuestro año y en Gryffindor, y pasar desapercibido?'

James se rascó la nuca distraídamente. 'Es el chico del que hablaban esos rumores el año pasado. El que encontraron besándose con el Golpeador, Patrick Orton.'

La sorpresa en el rostro de Sirius fue suficiente para que James supiera que tenía su atención. Nadie sabía realmente cuanto de los rumores era cierto, pero James y algunos otros jugadores del equipo habían tenido asientos de primera fila para todo el espectáculo que se formó. Sirius, que se unió al equipo el último año, cuando Orton se transfirió repentinamente a una Academia de Quidditch a medio semestre, sólo sabía los datos básicos. James no era un chismoso y en realidad nunca lo habían discutido hasta ahora. Con Sirius saltando ansiosamente de las barras para sentarse frente a James.

Sirius ni siquiera intentó ocultar su emoción. Todos sabían que cualquier situación con un poco de peligro y chisme solo servían para atraer y tentarlo aún más. 'Entonces. ¿Era Lupin?' le preguntó a James, sus ojos brillando con la simple idea de tener una cita con alguien infame. 'Merlín, pensé que sería mayor. Orton estaba en séptimo.. eso es como pedofilia o algo así!'

'Orton es un imbécil. Lily también lo piensa,' añadió James obtusamente, como si Lily justificase su declaración, cosa que sí hacía. Lily era la chica más inteligente de la escuela y cuando decía o pensaba algo, siempre estaba en lo correcto; incluso si afirmara que la luna estaba hecha de queso, James le creería. 'Al minuto en que los rumores llegaron al campo de Quidditch, se echó para atrás y culpó de todo a Lupin. No sé por qué; no había nadie molesto al respecto... solo curioso. Pero fue y dijo que estaba bajo la influencia de una poción de amor que le hizo Lupin y que sé yo que más. Casi todos le creyeron, solo porque era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch.'

Las cejas de Sirius se unieron pensativamente. '¿Cómo sabes que Orton estaba mintiendo?'

'Tengo una clase con Lupin... Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...' James explicó recordando que Sirius había preferido tomar Estudios Muggles. 'No parece la clase de persona que haga eso. Terriblemente callado. Casi siempre se está él solo y no molesta a nadie. La gente lo jodió mucho después de lo de Orton, pero nunca les dijo nada.'

James recordó lo insensible que le pareció Lupin, si de por si estoica expresión se veía como si se hubiese apagado por completo. Cuando Lily y Alice lo defendieron de los chicos que lo atormentaban, Lupin simplemente los miró de un modo que les advirtió que lo dejaran en paz y no se metieran con él. James creía que se veía casi peligroso en ese momento, y supo que no era el único que lo pensaba. Mucha gente aún lo molestaba sobre su asunto con Orton, pero a diferencia de las otra victimas del abuso, nadie nunca tocaba a Lupin o provocaba a una pelea física con él. Era casi como si estuviesen demasiado asustados para acercársele demasiado. Pero claro, quien no lo estaría; el chico tenía los ojos más muertos y del color ámbar más frío que James haya visto en su vida.

'De todos modos,' James continuó, rompiendo su línea de pensamientos, 'si fuese capaz de preparar un Filtro de Amor, me parece que hubiese hecho algo para vengarse, ¿no crees? Puede que se te haga un poco difícil acercarte a él. El chico es prácticamente mudo. Solo lo he oído hablar para responder la asistencia.'

Sirius sacudió la mano quitándole importancia. 'Eso se arregla,' contestó, obviamente confiando en su encanto e influencia. '¿Cómo suena su voz, lo recuerdas?'

James no lo recordaba y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse al ver el rostro preocupado de Sirius cuando le contestó, 'Un poco como una niña en realidad. Como chillona.'

'Asi que no terminado de desarrollarse. Eso está bien. O sea, tu voz también suena chillona en ocasiones.'

'¡Claro que no!' Gritó James indignado, esperando que Lily Evans no pensara que su voz era chillona. '¿Y sabes que mas? ¡Lupin es muy bajito!' Mintió James en venganza. '¡Y tiene manchas por toda su cara _y es calvo!'_

Sirius soltó una carcajada, cayendo en su espalda y sujetándose el estomago. 'Suena como un sueño, Jamie-boy. No puedo esperar.'

James arrancaba malhumorado el césped debajo suyo.

'¿Qué más me puedes decir sobre él?'

James consideró decirle otra atroz mentira, pero decidió que Sirius podía utilizar aunque fuese un poquito de información sobre el chico Lupin. Después de todo, a pesar de ser idiota legal, Sirius siempre lo ayudaba en sus intentos de conquistar a Lily. Solo era lógico devolverle el favor.

'Bueno con los animales,' James le dijo a Sirius, pateándolo juguetonamente en la rodilla cuando Sirius se estiró en el césped como si le perteneciera. 'Cuando tuvimos la clase con los unicornios, él fue al único chico a quien se le acercaron. Casi le pincharon el gordo culo a Peter cuando trato de verlos de cerca.' James sonrió cariñosamente al recuerdo. 'Escuche a Lily y Alice diciendo que se parecía a Blanca Nieves.'

Sirius miró hacia arriba inquisitivamente. '¿Qué es eso?'

James se encogió de hombros. 'A mi que me registren. Creo que es porque es muy pálido.'

Sirius unió sus cejas en gesto pensativo, 'Así que es este Lupin... es pálido...alto y sin manchas...callado...y bueno con los animales. Nada terrible. Eso lo arregla todo.' Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a James y se levantó con una pose valerosa. 'Jamie-boy, Lupin es mi novio de ahora en adelante, y como mi hermano en armas y primo segundo en tercer grado, es tu deber aceptarnos como pareja y ¡darnos tus mejores deseos y tu mejor vajilla!'

James alzó una ceja sarcástica. 'Tú ni te sabes su primer nombre.'

'Psh. No seas tan materialista. El amor no conoce fronteras,' Sirius declaró, cabeza en alto y manos descansando en su cintura. 'Los nombres son insignificantes.'

James puso los ojos en blanco.'No le has preguntado aún.'

'Acaba de ser traicionado por su novio, James. Necesita un hombro en el que llorar, alguien en quien apoyarse y que lo consuele, y que traiga una sonrisa a su rostro.' Sirius sonrió ampliamente y sostuvo sus brazos bien abiertos. '¿Por qué crees que es el candidato perfecto? La oportunidad es idea. ¡Él es _mío_!' La última parte de su discurso puntuada por un inusual grito de guerra.

James gimoteó, sintiendo los comienzos de inevitable perdición. Bueno al menos, sería un año interesante...

XxxxX

_Más tarde si le preguntasen como fue que él y Remus Lupin se conocieron, Sirius contaría la historia como amor a primera vista. Diría de un modo bastante romántico que había estado parado en un lado de la plataforma mientras que Remus estaba en el otro, ambos estáticos contra la agitada multitud de los estudiantes y padres. Sus ojos se encontrarían y sería como si luz celestial brillara en Lupin, diciéndole a Sirius que Remus era 'el único' aun antes de que James lo señalase. Habría electricidad y escalofríos, y el tiempo se detendría solo para ellos._

_'Eramos los opuestos perfectos,' diría con una boba sonrisa. Remus Lupin, el pulido y remilgado Mod*, y Sirius Black, el pícaro rebelde. Era una imagen tan completamente imperfecta que solo podría ser descrita como arte en su punto máximo. Los dos chicos se acercarían sin darse cuenta y en cuestión de minutos, sus manos y labios se encontrarían en perfecta unión. Desde luego, procederían a echarse un polvo en un compartimiento vacío(protección incluida por supuesto) por cuatro horas, después de las cuales intercambiarían te quieros._

_Al final del cuento, James reviraría los ojos y señalaría que Sirius no había conocido el nombre de pila de Lupin cuando se conocieron. Pero claro, como fue mencionado anteriormente, Sirius no era materialista. Los nombres eran insignificantes en el camino al verdadero amor. Aun así, los hechos fueron ligeramente exagerados para fines de entretenimiento y lo que realmente sucedió fue eh... un poco distinto._

'¡No lo veo!'

'¡Allá, más a la izquierda!' James gritó por encima de la muchedumbre, volteando agresivamente la cabeza de Sirius hasta ver a un hombre de mediana edad con cabello grisáceo y un gran baúl de escuela, parado frente al Expreso de Hogwarts.

'¿Te fumaste algo?' Sirius gritó enojado. 'Ese tiene que tener treinta al menos. ¡No hay forma de que haya repetido tantas veces para seguir en Hogwarts!'

James lo golpeó en la cabeza. '¡Ese es su papá, idiota! ¡el chico a su lado!'

Sirius volvió a mirar, solo para que sus ojos se abrieran y perder el aliento. 'Diablos,' exclamó, parado en puntillas para ver mejor. '¡Mierda, colega, no me dijiste que era tan jodidamente hermoso!'

'¿Lo es?' James preguntó, también en puntillas para confirmar la opinión de Sirius.

Sirius lo miró incrédulo. Hasta un hombre heterosexual podría ver que Lupin estaba en forma. El chico tenía cabello castaño claro y arreglado que le recordaba a la arena y la playa y olas en calma; algo largo pero no tanto como el de Sirius que estaba sujeto en una trenza desaliñada bajo sus omóplatos. Lupin también tenía, dichosamente, una piel inmaculada sin manchas, salvo por un lunar bajo un ojo que Sirius quería besar. Sin embargo esos ojos; fueron lo que realmente capturaron su atención e hicieron que Lupin resaltara de entre las demás personas, eran del más suave color ámbar y... tristes...casi depresivos...

'Es un Mod,' Sirius notó sin encogerse, fijándose en el atuendo de Lupin: un suéter cuello tortuga oscuro y de manga larga, sobre pantalones grises de vestir, y la túnica de la escuela colgando abierta de sus hombros. Hasta tenía un bastón, madera oscura pulida, pero no del tipo aristocrático que usaba el padre de Sirius. Sirius, quien era todo sobre jeans rasgados y cuero y cualquier cosa que fuese ruidosa, salvaje y molesta. Eran completos opuestos; ; ¿de qué hablaría con Lupin? Al chico probablemente le gustaba Frank Sinatra, por Merlín.

_I did it myyy wayyy_

Sirius tembló al pensarlo.

'Pensé que solo estaba deprimido,' dijo James finalmente, después de pasar un buen minuto inspeccionando la ropa de Lupin. 'Honestamente, yo creo que te equivocas con él.'

Sirius miraba las imposiblemente negras y gruesas pestañas que enmarcaban los ojos ámbar del chico y suspiró.'No creo que me equivoque. Esto no es bueno... me refiero a que probablemente escucha a _The Jam _and _Wizard's Eye_, Jamie. Ellos hacen rock en _trajes. _¡Es una desgracia!'

James miró a Sirius como si no pudiera importar menos.'Bueno, si no estás realmente interesado. Supongo que Lupin podrá componer su corazón roto él solo...'

Sirius se sorprendió.'Wow, yo no dije eso...'

'Entonces anda y hablale, porque ya va a entrar...' replicó James, su expresión de superior. 'Aún no le he pedido a Evans este año, así que te dejaré solo, ¿puedo?'

Sirius sonrió, revisando su reflejo y acomodando su collar de remaches. 'No vengas corriendo con tentáculos en tu cara otra vez. Casi me succionaron el cabello la ultima vez.'

Sirius esquivó el golpe de James y corrió hacia el tren en movimiento, rápidamente echándole un vistazo a todos los compartimientos y encontrándose con varias parejas en plena sesión de besuqueo. En otro momento, Sirius se hubiese quejado sobre asquerosos espectáculos y tontos enamorados, pero ese día se encontraba en un inusual buen humor. Después de todo, él y Lupin serían una de esas asquerosas parejas sin un gramo de decencia. El pensamiento lo mando pitando por el pasillo, un bota en cada paso.

Al fin encontró a Lupin en el ultimo compartimiento, sentado solo y viendo por la ventana con la misma expresión de tristeza con que Sirius lo había encontrado antes. '¿Extrañando tu casa tan pronto?' preguntó, rompiendo en silencio mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Lupin le dedicó una breve mirada y luego volvió a la ventana pero no antes de que Sirius viese que sus ojos se endurecieron ligeramente. Su expresión miserable se había ido para ser reemplazada por una mas resguardada y reservada.

'No te culpo,' continuo, sentándose en el lado opuesto a Lupin. 'O sea, Grimmauld Place es horrible, pero si extraño al Señor y a la Señora Potter. Son los mejores y me quedo con ellos la mayor parte del verano. La Sra. Potter hornea los mejores pasteles del mundo. Deberías probarlo alguna vez.'

Lupin continuó ignorándolo, para el desagrado de Sirius. James había mencionado que el chico no hablaba mucho, pero Lupin podía al menos hacer el esfuerzo de dar cuenta de su presencia. De todas maneras, Sirius no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Lupin era el amor de su vida, después de todo, y el amor en una camino lleno de obstáculos(o algo así).

'¿Entonces, que clases tomas? Sé que tienes Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con mi amigo , James, y se que tienes que tomar otras más ya que son obligatorias.' De nuevo Sirius se encontró acompañado por el silencio. James no había mencionado el problema de actitud de Lupin. 'Creo que te sientas hasta el final del salón o algo, porque nunca te he visto en clase. No te culpo. Es genial cuando quieres tomar una siesta durante las lecciones de Binns.'

Lupin parpadeó y Sirius supo que había obtenido el principio de una reacción. No era la sonrisa que esperaba y Lupin no parecía el tipo que se ahogaba de la risa, pero era definitivamente mejor que la expresión estoica y reservada que mantuvo con Sirius por tanto rato.

'Deberías sentarte conmigo, James y Peter en el festín esta vez,' Sirius ofreció con una amplia sonrisa, 'Le lanzamos comida a los de Slytherin cuando los profesores no están viendo y James ha estado trabajando en una broma durante todo el verano. No me quiere decir lo que es, ¡pero va a ser brillante! Y están los pobres de primero... siempre susceptibles y un buen susto.'

'Soy un prefecto,' replicó duramente y Sirius pensó que iba a morir de sobre-estimulación.

Fueron las primeras palabras que le había dicho en casi media hora de diarrea oral de Sirius, aunque no era muy amables. La voz de Lupin no era chillona ni aguda en lo absoluto, más bien madura y muy, muy sexy en la opinión de Sirius. No era tanto su voz sino el modo en que lo había dicho – solo por encima de un susurro y suave mientras las palabras salían de sus labios en una melodía tentadora. Los mismos labios rosados que Sirius tenía diez minutos mirando antes de darse cuenta de que Lupin era prefecto.

Un _prefecto_...

Nada bueno.

Salir con un prefecto sería el peor movimiento que un problemático bromista como él podría hacer. Lupin le podría quitar puntos, tratar de que obedeciera las reglas, enseñarle moral y _etiqueta_, tal vez quisiera cambiarlo y hacer que dejara de hacer travesuras del todo! De un momento a otro, Sirius se uniría al cuerpo estudiantil y _acatando sus deberes como ciudadano y estudiante de Hogwarts._

No. No. No.

Eso no puede ser.

Sirius se mordió el labio y miró fijamente a Lupin. Maldición, como deseaba a ese chico. ¿Cómo se suponía que decidiese entre una perfecta imagen de belleza (también candidato sexual en potencia) y su dignidad y sentido de auto-preservación? ¡Imposible!

_A menos._

A menos de que Sirius lo cambiara a él primero; y lo convirtiera en un Merodeador certificado y creador de diabluras. Después de todo, era el más insistente de todos y cuando se decidía a hacer algo no había quien lo detuviera hasta conseguirlo. Además, una vez que él y Lupin estuviesen saliendo, no tendría más elección que escucharlo. Eso es lo que hacen los novios, ¿no?

'¿Algo del carrito, queridos?'

Sirius vio a la Señora del Carrito – Martha (según leía la tarjeta con su nombre), y sonrió. '¿Te puedo ofrecer algo, Lupin? Lo que tu quieras – yo invito.'

Sirius volteó para ver que Lupin ya se había levantado y estaba pagándole a la mujer por un puñado de ranas de chocolate. 'Lo de siempre, eh querido?' ella comentó amablemente, añadiendo un par de Pasteles de Calabaza en una bolsa de papel. 'No te ves muy bien este año. ¿Estás bien, Remus?'

Remus. El nombre del chico era Remus.

Sirius y Remus.

Remus y Sirius.

_SiriusRemusSiriusRemus_

'Estoy bien, señora,' _Remus_ respondió en esa manera tan maravillosa suya, todo encanto silencioso y palabras mimadas. Sirius se lo quería comer entero y luego un poco más.

La puerta se cerró mientras Martha dejaba el compartimiento, y Sirius notó que Remus se estaba apoyando bastante en su bastón, mientras cambiaba la bolsa a su mano libre. Fue sólo cuando el chico empezó a cojear que Sirius se le ocurrió que tal vez el bastón no era una moda Mod sino una muleta.

'Estás cojeando,' una obvia declaración, aún un poco impresionado de notar los vendajes envolviendo la pierna derecha de Lupin, bajo su pantalón.

'Que observador,' murmuró sarcásticamente. La fluidez y tranquilidad en la que usaba su bastón le dijo a Sirius que probablemente no era la primera vez que lo utilizaba. Sirius se preguntó si la pierna de Lupin estaba fracturada.

'Digo, ¿por qué estás cojeando?' re-formuló Sirius, levantándose de su asiento para ayudar a su futuro novio y amor de su vida.

'Por la diversión,' Remus dijo en un bajo y mordaz tono, 'Cuando estoy libre, cojeo como pasatiempo.'

Sirius se hubiese reído si la situación fuese menos seria. 'Ven, pon tu brazo en mi hombro. Yo te puedo-'

Sirius apenas lo había tocado, cuando Remus lo tomó violentamente por el mentón y le dijo 'cá_llate_', y lo besó con fuerza.

Sirius sintió que su cabeza explotaba, estrellas y constelaciones bailaban frentes a sus ojos y su cerebro decidía dejar de funcionar por completo. Fue ardiente. Muy, muy ardiente, y Remus no se molestó con las sutilidades de pedir permiso o besando progresivamente. Solo se sumergió, su lengua explorando cada rincón de la boca de Sirius, dientes pellizcando casi maliciosamente el labio inferior de Sirius. Las manos de Remus enterradas en el cabello de Sirius, apretándolo y atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo, casi haciendo que sus cuerpos pierdan el balance.

Cuando finalmente Remus lo soltó, Sirius estaba mareado con éxtasis, una sonrisa tonta formándose en su cara. Ya podía ver los pequeños corazones de amor enmarcando el rostro de Remus, a los ángeles trompeteando sinfonías y rapsodias épicas, también pequeños elfos verdes bailando tap sobre arco-irises y oro...

'Ganaste. Solo ve a buscar tu dinero ahora y deja de molestarme.'

Los corazones se quebraron y los elfos se vieron un tanto confundidos. '¿Cómo?'

'¿No era eso?' preguntó Lupin con frialdad, su rostro recordándole a Sirius las muñecas que a veces veía en las jugueterías – las de piel de porcelana y grandes ojos azules que se te quedan viendo por horas de un modo aterrador y sin parpadear. 'Una apuesta más grande tal vez. Seducir al _Afeminado _de la escuela y después abandonarlo a la semana. Veamos si usa una poción amorosa otra vez. ¿O acaso tenías que dormir conmigo?'

Sirius, ya sobrio de sus fantasías bordadas de oro, le pregunto,'¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Cual apuesta?' Cuando Lupin no le respondió y se volvió a sentar en su puesto, tan indiferente como siempre, Sirius lo siguió. 'Oye, en serio, ¿de que hablas?'

Sirius frunció en el entrecejo cuando Lupin siguió mirando por la ventana, la dura y reservada mirada de vuelta en sus ojos ámbar. Esos ojos: no lucían humanos, Sirius se fijó por primera vez. Eran ojos de un muerto, ese brillo tan singular que había visto en la plataforma solo era un truco de la luz. No estropeaban su hermosura, pero te dejaban con un vacío, una sensación de incertidumbre.

Un poco incómodo y siendo inepto en manejar situaciones complicadas, Sirius decidió que quizás sería tranquilizador para Lupin retomar la conversación donde la había dejado.

'Entonces, pensamos en bromas durante el verano entero. Pienso que deberías unirte a nosotros, como estamos en el mismo año y todo. Te agradará James; es genial y tal vez un poco menos maniático que yo, excepto cuando es sobre Lily Evans. Merlín sabrá lo que le ve a esa loca del infierno. Y está Peter, creo que te agradará también. Es buen amigo, aunque es algo irritante como idolatra a James.'

El esfuerzo descarado de Sirius por cambiar de conversación pasó por completo desapercibido por Lupin, quien estaba concentrado en la distancia, como perdido en las planicies y campos de maíz.

'Por supuesto, no te dejaré prestarles demasiada atención a ellos cuando estés conmigo y eso. No te quiero perder por demasiadas bromas ni nada por el estilo. ¿lo has notado? Hasta nuestros nombres suenan bien juntos. Sirius y Remus. Remus y Sirius. Somos la pareja perfecta, ¿eh?

Sirius tomó aire después de un largo rato y miró a Lupin, tallando lentamente el perfil del chico en su memoria y deteniendo en sus labios. Los mismos labios que lo habían estado besando furiosamente hace tan solo unos minutos. El recuerdo trajo pequeños corazones rojos a sus ojos otra vez y Sirius tuvo que quitarse la baba con el dorso de su mano para no parecer un maniático perdido.

'Sabes. Le dije a James que eras un Mod o algo así cuando vi ese bastón. Y tus ojos... al principio pensé que tenías postizas puestas.' Sirius rozó suavemente las pestañas de Lupin con sus nudillos – eran reales. 'Como piedras de ámbar,' susurró,' mi mamá las usa todo el tiempo, pero no le quedan ni la mitad de lindas que a ti. Tienes unos ojos preciosos, ¿algunas vez te lo han dicho?'

'Disculpame,' dijo bruscamente, empujando a Sirius a un lado y se encontró derretido en su asiento por culpa de esa voz de nuevo. De verdad necesitaba aprender como controlarse mejor cerca de Lupin; su cerebro hecho papilla todo el tiempo no sería precisamente deseable.

'¡Oye!' Sirius lo llamó, siguiendo a Remus una vez que se había compuesto y que sus agallas se solidificaran.'¡Oye! Todavía vas a Hogsmeade conmigo, ¿verdad? Oye! No abandones a tu cita, demonios!'

'Asumo que fue bien, entonces?' James preguntó, saliendo del compartimiento adyacente cuando escuchó gritar a Sirius. Una sonrisa de sabelotodo posada en sus labios y vio la espalda de Remus alejarse cuando cruzó a la izquierda y se desapareció en otro compartimento, probablemente el de Prefectos. 'Realmente encantador, Black. Ya los tienes de rodillas por ti.'

Sirius no le prestó atención, soltando un suspiro soñador. Lupin sería difícil de conseguir – un luchador de verdad. _Perfecto_. Sirius ya se estaba enamorando de él. _Remus_. Viendo a su mejor amigo a través de ojos acuosos, Sirius sonrió de lado, 'Jamie, mi amigo, creo que he encontrado _al elegido_.'


	2. Convenciendo a Remus Lupin

Hola otra vez! Disculpen por tardarme tanto traduciendo este capi pero se me hizo eteeeerno y entre eso, las clases y las escasas ganas de ponerme a escribir... bueno espero que con el siguiente no me demore tanto *cruza los dedos*

Gracias a toda la gente bonita por sus comentarios y siéntanse libres de dejar más ;)

Sin más los dejo más locuras de Sirius y que disfruten!

Capítulo Dos: Convenciendo a Remus Lupin

_Para la primera mañana en Hogwarts, James de dio cuenta de que era el mejor amigo de un completo e irrevocable bobo. En el curso de cinco horas, el mencionado mejor amigo siendo Sirius Black, había declarado espontáneamente que Remus Lupin como '_El único'_, concluyó que estaba locamente enamorado, y también se las arregló para espantar al pobre chico Lupin con sus payasadas porque par ala cena, Remus no estaba por ningún lado. Cuando preguntaron donde estaba Lupin, Frank frunció en ceño y dijo que Lupin casi nunca iba a cenar al comedor, y que aveces no regresaba hasta después del toque de queda. Lily también había agregado que Lupin a veces iba a la cabaña de Hagrid y pasaba un rato con los animales o se enclaustraba en la biblioteca. James no quería averiguar como Lily sabía tanto sobre el chico Lupin. Tenía el presentimiento de que cualquier respuesta que le diera llevaría a la castración de Remus Lupin y luego Sirius estaría desolado y virginal por el resto de su vida. Lupin era 'el único' después de todo..._

_Bueno Lupin _**sería **_'el único' si Sirius no seguía echando todo a perder y acababa muerto antes de eso. No es como si James hablase por experiencia, dado que él mismo había estado persiguiendo a la chica de sus sueños desde siempre, pero hasta él sabía que el tacto y la discreción eran probablemente importantes cualidades en la seducción. Sirius, infortunadamente, no poseía ninguna. Y este pequeñísimo hecho golpeó a James, muy literalmente, durante el desayuno del día después de la Selección..._

'Mira lo hermoso que es, James,' Sirius murmuró, descansando de modo soñador su barbilla en su mano. Su coordinación mano-ojo por el caño y su cucharada de cereal estaba peligrosamente cerca de su nariz. 'Mira esos ojos. Son tan grandes y...'

'Verdes...' James suspiró, untando mantequilla en su tostada por tercera vez mientras miraba al objeto de su eterno afecto. Lily Evans había dejado su cabello suelto hoy y sus cascada de rizos estaban probando ser una distracción mayor de la usual para el pobre James quien se había vuelto loco por ella desde segundo año. '¿Alguna vez has visto cabello tan brillante?'

Sirius respondió ceñudo. 'Bueno, me veo en el espejo a diario...' sus ojos vagando por el cuerpo de Lupin apreciativamente. 'Pero _¡rawr!'_

Lupin, que estaba sentado a solo unos pocos asientos de distancia y podía escucharlos muy bien, rodó los ojos. Lily le echó una fea mirada a sus risueñas amigas. Algunas personas a su alrededor rieron por lo bajo, pensando que James y Sirius de un humor muy cómico otra vez y que todo era parte de otra broma en la que trabajaban. Peter, sentado junto a James, estaba demasiado concentrado en su tocino para prestarles atención a las admiraciones amorosas de los otros dos merodeadores.

'Y su voz, Jamie-boy. Su voz es la cosa más sexy del mundo,' Sirius declaró, abriendo mucho sus brazos y lanzando una generosa cucharada de cereal hacia la mesa de profesores. 'Con ese lindo, lindo acento. Me pregunto de qué país es...'

'Inglaterra,' Lupin murmulló sarcásticamente.

James hizo un sonido ininteligible que sonó bastante como 'super sexy'.

Sabes, estás demasiado de acuerdo conmigo,' Sirius dijo sospechoso, su mirada sobre Lupin un poco más oscura y posesiva. 'No estarás enamorado de él también, o si? Porque si es así, mejor te vas olvidando de eso, amigo. Es mío.'

James parpadeó lentamente. '¿Qué?'

'¿Crees que nos deberíamos sentar junto a él?' Preguntó, quitando finalmente los ojos de Lupin para ver a su mejor amigo.

'Pero ella me golpea cuando me acerco hasta cincuenta pies de ella,' James se quejó, devolviéndole la mirada a Sirius. 'Y golpea fuerte, sabes.' se frotó el moretón en su quijada que ya empezaba a sanar, recordando el incidente con Evans en el tren.

'Oigan! Ustedes de allá!' Sirius gritó, ignorando por completo los pensamientos angustiados de James. 'Oigan! ¡Regordete y Enano! Cambien asientos con nosotros, si? Me quiero sentar al lado de mi Calabacita!

Los dos chicos sentados junto a Lupin lo miraron. 'Has seguido con las pociones, ¿no Lupin?' Regordete dijo con gesto de desprecio.

Sirius no lo oyó por su propio griterío, pero la cabeza de James se volvió sorprendido por el comentario. Vio a Lupin indignado para ver que el chico no siquiera había visto a los otros dos y continuó comiendo sus huevos con calma como si nada hubiese pasado. James no entendía cómo Lupin podía ser tan impasible y despreocupado, pero parecía funcionar; Regordete lucía descontento por no ser capaz de recibir una respuesta.

'Vamos Jamie. El camino hacia el amor está esperando!' Sirius tiró duramente a James por el codo.

Aquí es donde la belleza de la biología compleja se pone en funcionamiento y el movimiento de Sirius tal vez tendría más sentido si fuese visto en vez de leído. Verán, en su apuro por llegar hasta Lupin, Sirius haló del brazo de James en un alarmante ángulo de ciento ochenta grados. Causando que su hombro chasquease y y se torciese, mandando señales defectuosas hacia el cuello de James. Estas señales defectuosas decían: _deja caer la cabeza de James en su plato de cereal con mucha, mucha fuerza._ El cuello de James careciendo de cerebro, se inclinó en reverencia a esta señal defectuosa. Se podría decir que se inclinó demasiado bajo, ya que James terminó con el rostro lleno (y su nariz también) de su desayuno.

Sirius se molestó, completamente ignorante del movimiento de semi-karate que le hizo a su amigo. 'Me podrías haber dicho que tenías hambre,' Sirius gruño. 'Sinceramente, haces todo un espectáculo de ti mismo.'

Y entonces, para para el desdeño de James, Black tuvo el descaro de ir hasta el otro lado de la mesa y quitar a Enano de su asiento, jalándolo por el cuello de la camisa y depositarse junto as Lupin con una sonrisa de gato Cheshire y un casual, 'Buenos días, mi Ponquecito de Amor.'

Merlín, Sirius necesitaba ayuda.

XxxxX

_James al fin decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Preguntar era la clave, razonó James, todo maldito idiota en Inglaterra sabía eso. Cuando querías salir con alguien, le preguntas. No asumías que iban a darle cuerda a tu locura para enamorarse después de haber sido llamados Ponquecito de Amor e invadir su espacio personal._

_Hasta James, quien podía ser denso como una piedra, se daba cuenta de eso. Cuando cortejaba a las hermosa Lily Evans, James diría muy considerado, 'Oye Evans, hechicé las ropa interior de Snivellus para que se pusiera rosada. ¿Ahora si vas a salir conmigo?' era cortés y humilde, aunque sabía que había algo que no cuadraba en lo que estaba haciendo ya que Evans siempre decía que no. Si tan solo pudiera saber que estaba haciendo mal..._

_Continuando, James decidió encargarse de la situación antes de que Lupin rompiese su código de pacifismo para tirarle los dientes a Sirius. Por lo tanto, en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, James se armó de valor y encontró la mejor excusa para hablar con Remus Lupin: un Escarbato. Exacto, compañeros, esos pequeños excavadores peluditos y dorados que todos queremos tanto..._

James suspiró y sujetó bien al escarbato en sus brazos. Ya lo empezaba a molestar en serio, arañaba su cara tratando de quitarle los lentes._ Las cosas que hago por ti, Black. Tienes suerte que esta sea la primera clase del trimestre. _Se quedó parado frente a Lupin por un rato, esperando y viendo como acariciaba y alimentaba a su escarbato con tranquilidad. A diferencia del animal que cuidaba James, el de Lupin se estaba divirtiendo bastante, disfrutando de la atención que le daban y trepando al regazo de Lupin, jugando con los pliegues de su túnica, James vio que Lupin estaba distraído con el animal, dado que no se había fijado que James se encontraba a su lado. Bueno, o era eso, o Lupin tenía serios problemas de actitud.

James se aclaró la garganta. 'Hey.'

Inmediatamente, el escarbato en las piernas de Lupin se levantó en sus cuartos traseros y gruñó, enseñando los dientes a James, el cual ni sabía que los escarbatos tenían dientes. Para su alivio, se calmó casi al mismo tiempo que Lupin puso una mano suavemente sobre su cabeza. James se preguntaba cómo por el nombre de Merlín, Lupin podría controlar una animal con tanta facilidad, cuando James estuvo luchando con el suyo toda la clase mientras se sacudía y peleaba con ganas para salirse de sus manos.

'Eh... ¿será que puedes ayudarme un poco con el mío?' pregunto débilmente, recibiendo una mirada inquisitiva.'¿Por favor?' Intentó de nuevo. 'Me ha estado arañando todo el día, y el Profesor Kettleburn me enviará a detención si lo ve. Siempre asume que planeo maldades.'

Lupin asintió, tomando el escarbato de James. El animal, como el pequeño bastardo que era, atacó la nariz James vengativamente antes de mudarse a los brazos de Lupin y quedarse cómodamente en ellos. Era de lo más raro, pensó James, porque apenas Lupin lo colocó en el suelo, el escarbato se recostó sobre su panza y hasta _descubrió su cuello en señal de sumisión_. Por supuesto, la mente de James solía jugarle trucos a menudo. Un efecto secundario de la exposición prolongada a cualquier Black.

'Eh... gracias,' James dijo mientras curaba los cortes en su nariz. 'Esa cosa de verdad me odia.'

'Lo sostenías demasiado apretado,' respondió y James vio lo que Sirius decía en el desayuno. La voz de Lupin no era sexy, pero había algo muy singular en su modo de hablar que te ponía a pensar. Tenía un acento raro, ninguno que James hubiese escuchado, y eso que tenía familia por todo el país. Lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue la callada intensidad con la que hablaba Lupin; dejaba a James con unos misteriosos escalofríos. No era normal par aun chico de su edad ser tan silenciosos y estoico. Como si fuese... ¿cómo era que lo llamaba Sirius? _Un muñeco de porcelana_ – líneas suaves y una cara libre de expresiones excepto por los grandes y marrones (o dorado ámbar, como Sirius le discutiría) ojos.

'Supongo. Pareces que le gustas bastante,' James comentó, observando con desdén como las viles criaturas jugaban juntas en el regazo de Lupin, peleando en broma entre ellas, hasta que el de James (Vagabundo, decidió nombrarlo) se echó a correr y el otro se quedó lamiendo las partes expuestas de la piel clara de Lupin como si fuese uno de sus cachorros. Hembra, entendió con disgusto, porque no importa de que especie sean, las hembras son las más confusas e irritantes de todos. También, que James pudo ver bien sus cuartos traseros y amenos de que Hagrid estuviese criando especies extrañas otra vez...

'Escucha, te podría hablar... sobre Sirius? ya sabes.' James se removió incómodo y decidió hacer la conversación más fácil sentándose. 'Mira, sé que no confías mucho en él, y no te culpo, si? Digo, después de lo del año pasado...'

James vio a Lupin con culpa a Lupin, esperando que no estuviese metiendo en asuntos privados. Lupin no reaccionó de ningún modo, para el alivio de James y su sorpresa, pero siguió acariciando su escarbato con calma. Cuando Vagabundo regresó con lo que parecía uno de los dientes de oro de Kettleburn (sangriento) en su boca y lo presentó con una muestra de afecto, Lupin se inclinó para tocar chocas narices con él y le dio un puñado de dulces. De nuevo, James estaba impresionado como Lupin sabía instintivamente cómo manejar cada especie animal, lo que significaba que probablemente era un experto manejando a las mujeres. Se preguntaba por qué un hombre con tal habilidad de super héroe se haría gay.

James sacudió la cabeza par alejar sus tontos pensamientos y se enfocó en su cometido. 'Mira, Sirius.. es un lunático delirante..pero es un tipo decente, sabes,' James razonó, mostrando lo que él esperaba fuese una sonrisa convincente. 'Hace muchas bromas y hace cosas estúpidas, pero no lastima a nadie. Al menos, no intencionalmente y-'

'¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?' Lupin interrumpió, atravesándolo con esos ojos ámbar y James tuvo que mirar a otro lado. Eran tan embotados... tan muertos...y sin embargo, tenían la intensidad suficiente para hace que James se sintiera incómodo .'Viniste por una razón, así que no te molestes con rodeos. Gastas mi tiempo y el tuyo.'

'Dale una oportunidad,' James respondió con brevedad, sintiéndose intimidado y ofendido por el tonito de Lupin. 'Puede que carezca por completo de tacto, pero hasta tu te has dado cuenta de que quiere salir contigo. Un par de citas y ya, es todo lo que te pido. Sirius nunca oculta lo que siente así que sabrás que no está jugando contigo. Después de que salgan, si no te gusta él, lo puedes dejar. No diré ni una palabra.'

'Es irritante,' Dijo simplemente.

'Solo si le dices que no,' James contestó arrogante, 'Lo conozco desde que eramos pequeños y te diré esto: te va a volver loco hasta que aceptes. Sirius no es de la clase que se rinde fácilmente, especialmente si es algo que quiere.'

Era el color de los ojos del chico que resultaba perturbador, no tanto su mirada. James no veía porque Sirius estaba tan embobado con ellos – eran muy opacos, casi carentes de emoción excepto por aquel brillo amargo donde pegaba el sol. Las espesas y oscuras pestañas solo servían para resaltar lo peculiares que eran, haciéndolo parecer aun mas claros.

Lupin puso su atención en los Escarbatos, para el alivio de James. Vagabundo y su "ex-amigo" se estaban peleando por quien le tocaba dormir en las rodillas del muchacho y ambos animales se empujaban entre si. '¿Qué consigues tu con esto?' Lupin preguntó, acomodando una criatura en cada muslo. '¿En qué te beneficia este trato?'

James parpadeó. Una pregunta muy rara para hacer. ¿Por qué tendría que sacar algo de esto? Era por su mejor amigo...su hermano...tendría que haber una razón? James se encogió de hombros .'Dejará de parlotear sobre lo maravilloso que eres y la paz común será restaurada.'

'¿Por un bien común, dices?' Lupin cuestionó sardónico. Sus labios se movieron en una no-tan-presente sonrisa. Casi como si estuviera siguiéndole el juego a James con tan solo hablar con el; como si no creyera ni una palabra de lo que decía sobre Sirius pero seguía con él porque estaba _aburrido_.

Y entonces James se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba mordiendo más de lo que podía masticar. Lupin no era cualquier tipo corriente; no estaba impresionado por la rebeldía de Sirius o su impresionante atractivo físico. Era frío cínico, y escondía demasiadas cosas detrás de un rostro perfecto – básicamente como las "muñecas de porcelana" en las boutiques del callejón Knockturne. De las que te miraba inocentemente hasta que te acercas y les crecen verrugas y te gritan _Avada Kedavra_. La muñeca era bastante popular en niñas de sangre limpia, lo cual decía mucho de la personalidad y gustos de Sirius.

'Por el bien común y noches tranquilas de sueño...' James dijo al fin, extendiendo su mano para ser estrechada y quitándola rápidamente cuando Lupin no la tomó. Sirius definitivamente tendría las manos llenas con este sujeto Remus Lupin.

XxxxX

Sirius se removió en el sillón frente a la chimenea, chupando distraídamente una Pluma de Azúcar. 'No lo entiendo,' le dijo a James a través de la Pluma, 'puedes conseguirme una cita con Remus, pero no te puede ni acercar a Evans sin que te patee en las pelotas.'

James le arrojó un cojín a su amigo. 'Callate, idiota.' se desordenó el cabello mirando con anhelo hacia Evans. 'Podrías tener la decencia de agradeceme. Te conseguí esa jodida cita, sabes.'

'Psh. La hubiese tenido sin tu ayuda. No pensaste que me iba a rendir con el amor de mi vida tan rápido ¿o si?'

James gruñó. 'No sabía que te gustaban las Plumas de Azúcar. Pensé que habías jurado dejarlas después del..._incidente_ del año pasado.'

'Estas son especiales,' Sirius se defendió, sin mirar a James a los ojos a la mención del '_incidente_'. 'Las robé del bolso de Remus en Encantamientos, así que son golosinas Divinas. El muchacho tiene todo un gusto, sabes. El bolsillo de atrás está repleto de dulces.'

James rodó los ojos y miro en dirección al hueco abierto del retrato. 'Hablando del Rey de Roma,' murmuró mientras Lupin, Peter y otros estudiantes entraban a la sala común. Saludó a Peter quien sonrió y tomó asiento junto a James. Sorpresivamente, fue lo bastante astuto como para dejar un espacio vacío para que otra persona se sentara al lado de Sirius. Hasta el pequeño Peter sabía que nadie se entromete entre Sirius y sus exageradas declaraciones de amor.

'¡Cabello de Ángel!' Sirius gritó, abriendo sus brazos para Remus como si de verdad creyera que el chico saltaría en sus piernas a la primera oportunidad. 'he estado esperando siglos por ti! Mira mis ojos hinchados – me hace falta amor!' Sirius ni se inmutó por la mirada de hierro de Remus que pasó por él, después James y finalmente en uno de los asientos desocupados en la esquina de la habitación. '¡Vamos, muñeco, no seas así!' gritó con dramática desesperación cuando Remus se alejaba. 'Siéntate conmigo, Calabacita, en el calor de esta agradable chimenea, y podemos compartir esta deliciosa Pluma de Azúcar'

Remus cerró los ojos como resguardándose de una fuerte jaqueca. 'esa es mi pluma y mi nombre no es muy difícil de pronunciar Black.'

'El mío tampoco,' Sirius respondió alegremente, levantándose y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Remus acercándolo. 'Es Si-ri-us. Hasta rima con tu nombre. Quizás debería escribir un poema épico sobre nuestro amor. Te podría hacer una serenata desde la ventana del dormitorio bajo la luz de luna, cantando arias y rapsodias mientras las estrellas brillan su luz celestial sobre nosotros y...'

'No puedo creer que Lupin haya aguantado tanto tiempo,' comentó Peter en el oído de James. 'esos nombres son horrendos. Hasta Evans se encoge de desagrado.'

James puso una mueca. 'Solo espero que lo de la serenata no sea en serio. Seria otra noche de sueño tranquilo completamente arruinada.'

'¿Vas a ir a verme jugar el próximo jueves?' le preguntó Sirius, prácticamente forzando a Remus a sentarse en el sofá. 'Tenemos nuestra primera practica de Quidditch y James es el capitán este año.' Sirius colocó su cabeza en el regazo de Remus, dejando sus piernas caer por el brazo del mueble. Como algo raro, Lupin no lo empujó. 'Juego como Golpeador y es fantástico, porque puedo-'

'Andar por ahi con un garrote y hablar en monosílabos,' Remus contestó monótonamente, ganándose un resoplido de parte de James y un risita de Peter. 'De verdad fascinante.'

La cara de Sirius cambió a una extremadamente patética. '¿Entonces no vas a ir a verme?'

Remus ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle, simplemente viendo el fuego. James pensó que se veía muy raro por un momento, un destello de lo que parecía emoción en sus ojos; pero desapareció tan rápido como llegó y James se quedo con la sensación de que se lo había imaginado.

'Va a ser muy divertido,' Sirius dijo con un tonito quejumbroso. 'Somos el mejor equipo que haya tenido Hogwarts y seguro que vamos a ganar la copa esta vez.' Los ojos de Sirius se aguaron y abrieron de forma exagerada, sus labios formando un muy practicado puchero. Hasta se atrevió a emitir un gemido que sonaba más canino que humano. Era ridículamente encantador, aunque uno nunca pudiera explicar por qué.

'No hay modo de que Lupin caiga con los ojos tristes,' Peter susurró otra vez, viendo exasperado a Sirius ladear la cabeza con un cachorro. 'Todos saben que los Black no lloran. Le va a salir el tiro por la culata.'

'No se,' responde James, viendo con curiosidad a Remus. El muchacho veía atentamente a Sirius, como si contemplara la posibilidad de que se pusiera llorar. Sirius podía ser muy convincente cuando quería y todos sabían que era un poco inestable (demente) mentalmente. 'Cinco galeones dicen que Lupin va ceder. Sirius nunca ha fallado antes.'

Peter sonrió.

'Mi madre esta enferma. Voy a ir a visitarla el lunes,' Remus dijo al fin y Sirius De verdad parecía a punto de llorar. James no sabía si era fingido o de verdad estaba triste. Si mejor amigo podía ser de los más misterioso.

'Okay,' Respondió en voz baja, girándose en su costado y enterrado su rostro en el regazo de Lupin. 'Te extrañaré, amor. Esperaré en esta torre de soledad hasta tu regreso.' tomó una mano de Remus, la besó y luego la guió hasta su coronilla y que descansara allí. La mano cayó, pero a Sirius no pareció importarle mientra caía en un cómodo sueño.

A James casi le daba pena el tipo Lupin.

XxxxX

_Si le preguntaran a James Potter que escribiera una lista de características que definiera a Remus Lupin como había hecho con su mejor amigo, obtendrías a un muy confundido James Potter. Te explicaría como diciéndole a un niño de cinco años por qué el cielo es azul, que Remus Lupin era un enigma. Un misterio tan complicado e impenetrable que no podría ser definido en simple pergamino con solo unas palabras. Para ser sincero, no importaba cuanto tratara, James no podía entender ni categorizar a Lupin. Estaba asombrado con el muchacho, tanto como Sirius, aunque no de una manera de 'quiero que me lo metas por el culo'. James quería saber que secretos se encontraban tras el cinismo, qué fatalidades estaban detrás de la cojera de Lupin que iba y venía? Quería saber qué era Lupin, para satisfacer su propia curiosidad y proteger a Sirius a quien James había adoptado como hermano antes de que aprendiera a decir 'Wizards Wireless Worries Warts With Wins' (N.T. La inalámbrica de los magos preocupa a las verrugas con ganancias) cincuenta veces sin respirar._

_Entonces, para cubrir su falta de conocimiento sobre Lupin decidió ser romántico sobre todo el asunto. Diría que Lupin era como una brisa de invierno – fría y despiadada, pero una vez que pasa no sabrías decir a qué temperatura estaba o como fue creada. Sí, ese era Remus Lupin, James diría, todas las damas emocionadas admirando su ingenio y habilidades poéticas, Remus Lupin era como una brisa de invierno._

_Por eso es que lo tomó por sorpresa cuando el martes en la tarde, durante la practica de Quidditch, descubrió que Remus Lupin también era engañosamente **amable**..._

'Sirius, te quiero lejos y a la derecha. Controla las áreas desde allí hasta el cuarto aro y Gideon puede tomar el resto. Fay... no quiero que estés en solo lugar, esperando que la Snitch llegue hacia ti. Muévete. ¡Piensa a donde podría ir la Snitch! _¡Sé la condenada Snitch!'_

'Potter se volvió loco!' Fabian Prewett exclamó mientras él y Sirius se elevaban del suelo. '¿Cómo se supone que _sea la Snitch?'_

'James toma muy en serio el Quidditch: ya lo sabes,' Sirius razonó, viendo como las pelotas eran liberadas de su caja. 'Me parece que de verdad tenemos una oportunidad de ganar la copa esta vez.'

'Hm,' murmuró Fabian, flotando nervioso junto a Sirius en vez de seguir las ordenes de James de moverse o al menos _'actuar más como un Buscador y menos como la sombra de Sirius!'_

'¿Pensando mucho, Fay?' Sirius preguntó, golpeando con facilidad una Bludger que se acercaba. 'Pareces preocupado y me miras como si hubiese matado a tu lechuza o algo.'

Fabian Prewett se mordió el labio y dudó un poco antes de hablar. 'Sabes que me encantan las bromas, Sirius' Fabian comenzó. 'Rayos, Gid y yo hicimos unas cuantas antes de que los timos decidieran tomas el control de nuestras vidas. La diversión siempre es bienvenida, pero a Gid y a mi...no nos agrada lo que estás haciendo ahora. No... no está bien, compañero.'

Sirius arrugó el entrecejo en confusión, desviándose para golpear otra Bludger lejos de los cazadores antes de volver con Fabian. '¿De qué estás hablando? Aún no hemos hecho ninguna broma...'

'Lupin,' Fabian respondió ásperamente. 'Mira, una cosa es una travesura y algo muy distinto en jugar con los sentimientos de una persona. El tipo no ha hecho nada malo. Merlín, casi ni habla.'

Sirius farfulló incrédulo y sorprendido. '¿Todo ese cabello rojo se te está metiendo en la cabeza, Fay?'

'Mira, Sirius,' Fabian discutió con dureza, luciendo ligeramente enojado. 'Si esto es alguna clase de venganza de parte de Orton o algo así, entonces como Premio Anual, voy a tener que interponerme. Solo has estado un año en el equipo, así que probablemente no sabes mucho, pero esa historia es mentira.'

'Yo-'

'Confía en mi,' Fabian interrumpió, 'mi hermana Molly, ha jugado con filtros amorosos antes así que sé de lo que hablo. Orton es un mentiroso-'

'Bastardo, sí, lo sé,' Sirius lo cortó exasperado, '¿Por qué todo mundo piensa que estoy engañando a Remus? Es tan injusto.' Golpeó una Bludger cercana con demasiada fuerza de la necesaria, queriendo canalizar su frustración con algo. 'De verdad me gusta.'

'_¡Oye Black! ¡Cuidado! ¡Casi me das en la cabeza!_'

'En-entonces de verdad están saliendo?' Fabian gritó incrédulo.

'_Carajo, Fay, ¿acaso estás ciego? Esa Snitch prácticamente bailó por tus narices por cinco minutos. ¡Maldición, concéntrate!'_

_Saliendo_, Sirius se dio cuenta. Nunca lo había pensado así, pero sí, él y Remus hacían una pareja. Estaban juntos, exclusivos, saliendo. '¡Estamos saliendo!' Sirius exclamó extasiado, ojos iluminándose con alegría y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, '¡Y es la persona más brillante y hermosa que haya conocido nunca! ¿No lo piensas así, Fay?' Miró a Fabian que parecía tener un aneurisma ahí mismo, sobre su escoba. 'Deberías oírlo hablar, Fay, es tan sexy, siento que me derrito cada vez que me mira. Pero-' Sirius se entristeció en un instante, tan rápidamente que parecía que padecía de desorden de personalidad múltiple. 'Pero no pudo venir hoy. Tuvo que visitar a su madre, aparentemente. Hmph, ni siquiera me dedica algo de tiempo. Yo solo pido su constante y completa atención. No es difícil hacer eso.'

El aneurisma de Fabian se acercaba a lo fatal, al ver desde Sirius hasta el campo donde estaba una figura solitaria apoyada contra las gradas, usando un sobretodo azul oscuro y una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello. 'Tal vez quieras revisar de nuevo, Black. Está parado justo allá,' Fabian apuntó.

La Sonrisa de Sirius rayaba en la maníaco, se giró para ver a Lupin y empezó a saludar con los brazos como si hubiera un mañana. 'Viniste!' gritó emocionado como para que todo el campo lo escuchara, muchas cabezas volteándose para ver cual era el escándalo. Sirius sin fijarse en toda la atención, hizo un impresionante truco con su escoba. '¡Jamie, mira! ¡Vino a verme jugar! Mi precioso Pie de Manzana vino!'

'_¡Black este no es el momento para pensar en el postre!_'

'Remus, mi amor!' gritó Sirius, ignorando las quejas de sus compañeros y el estado de espantado shock de Fabian. '¡Aquí estoy querido!' Sirius hizo piruetas y tirabuzones que dejarían en pena a artistas profesionales.

'_¡Black, que carajo estás haciendo, pedazo de idiota!_'

'¿Crees que me notó?' Sirius preguntó, girando hacia Fabian con una sonrisa de tonto que amenazaba con caerse de su rostro. 'No se puede ver con claridad desde allá abajo, o sí?'

'Creo que todos te notaron,' Fabian replicó, luciendo horrorizado aunque Sirius no sabía el porqué. 'Estabas gritando bastante fuerte como para que – Merlín, cuidado!' Fabian chilló.

Sirius tan solo tuvo tiempo de voltear y ver que una bien solida y gran Bludger se dirigía a su cabeza a una velocidad alarmante. 'Joder,' iba a decir Sirius, pero desafortunadamente, la Bludger no tenía ganas de dejar tiempo para obscenidades y le pegó en la cabeza tumbándolo de su escoba. Sirius fue visto cayendo en dirección al suelo a una velocidad rope-cuellos.

'_¡Oigan, que alguien use un hechizo Colchón con el idiota descendiente de allá! Le dije a todo el mundo que se concentrara y hiciera trucos de circo como un maldito payaso!'_ James golpeó el aire con rabia y fue en picada viendo a Sirius caer cómodamente en el hechizo de Colchón de Lupin. 'Maldita sea, es un puto idiota, sinceramente.' James desmontó y se reunió como el resto de su equipo en torno de Sirius, quien estaba gimiendo de dolor en un modo completamente deshonroso. '¿Qué tan mal está, Potts?'

Wendy Potts, una de las preciadas cazadoras de James estaba revisando la cabeza Sirius en caso de que hubiera heridas graves. Lucía un poco preocupada y James sintió su irritación alzarse por la negligencia de Sirius. 'Está sangrando, James. Esa Bludger lo golpeó muy fuerte, deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería.'

James notó que Lupin se había unido a su circulo, terminando con calma su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo con su zapato. La actitud del muchacho era de tranquilidad, pero James podía ver oscuras bolsas de cansancio bajo sus ojos, como si no hubiese dormido en días. Habían líneas de fatiga alrededor de su boca y cuando se arrodilló al lado de Potts, James pudo ver que Lupin tenía problemas con su pierna otra vez.

'Es demasiado pesado para cargarlo,' Wendy sugirió, mientras levantaba la cabeza de Sirius con gentileza para que Lupin envolviese su bufanda sobre la herida. La blancura se manchó rápidamente de rojo, extendiéndose en la parte de atrás. 'Lo podemos levitar hasta allá...'

A la mención de 'levitar', Sirius dejó escapar un triste y fuerte lamento. 'No,' gritó, aferrándose a las rodillas de Pott suplicando desesperado. 'No, no lo hagan! Le temo a las alturas!'

James pensó que era importante resaltar que Sirius había _'pasado una hora entera sobre una escoba, pedazo de imbécil!'_

_'_No!' Sirius lloriqueó delirante, ahora sujetando la túnica de Pott, halando con tanta fuerza que todos pudieron ver el color exacto del sostén que usaba ese día. ''No, no quiero volar! Mami! No voy a ir! No me puedes obligar! Mami, sálvame!'

James gruñó, chocando una mano con su frente. 'Por los calzones de Merlín, está llorando por su madre. Se debió golpear más fuerte de lo que pensé!' James suspiró resignado mientras Sirius seguía sollozando porque habían dragones aterradores en el cielo. 'De acuerdo, el resto de ustedes continúen la práctica, Lupin y yo llevaremos a este triste bulto a Pomfrey.'

Wilfred Higgs (Guardián y dolor de cabeza) resoplo con desdén. 'Como si Lupin no hubiese causado suficientes problemas ya. De verdad te gustan los jugadores de Quidditch, no es así, Pedazo de mierda?'

'Higgs, si no puedes cuidar tu maldita boca, sugiero que te vayas,' James contestó, de por si molesto con Sirius y no estaba de humor para gente estúpida. 'Orton ya no es el capitán, así que no voy a soportar ninguna clase de discriminación o irrespeto en mi equipo. ¿Está claro?'

Higgs parpadeó perplejo.

James caminó hasta Wilfred, prácticamente escupiendo en su cara al repetirse, '¿Está claro, Higgs?' James sabía que todos lo estaban mirando silenciosamente en pánico. No era como él responder gritando o perder su temperamento con la gente. James Potter era divertido, relajado y se obsesionaba con el Quidditch y Lily Evans, pero nunca actuaba sin pensar primero. Eso eran cosas de Sirius, pero James se estaba cansado de escuchar los insultos que le lanzaban innecesariamente a Lupin.

'Dame una mano, Potter.' La voz de Lupin rompió el silencio y todos voltearon para ver a Lupin con los brazos de Sirius sobre sus hombros, sosteniéndolo con tanta facilidad que solo estaba a un paso de estar cargando con él por completo. No parecía que necesitara una mano en lo absoluto, si James era honesto.

'Me duele la cabeza...'

Los quejidos de Sirius sacaron a James de su debate mental y con una ultima mirada maliciosa a Higgs, se unió a Lupin con su noble causa de transportar a un escandaloso Sirius a la Enfermería. 'Mira, lo siento por eso.' James se disculpó cuando él y Remus lograron cargar a Sirius fuera del campo. 'Higgs siempre ha sido un bastardo. No deberías escucharlo.' Si James esperaba que Lupin le dijera gracias o que expresara su gratitud de algún modo, estaría muy equivocado.

'Ese árbol me mira raro, Jamie,' Sirius se quejó entre los dos. 'Haz que se detenga. No me gusta! Haz que se detenga!'

'Sirius, aquí no hay ningún árbol. Estamos en el castillo.'

'Allá está!' Sirius insistió, luchando para zafarse de ellos. Miró a James, su expresión primero suplicante y desesperada, para luego cambiar a confundida y curiosa. 'Jamie, hay una corona de oro en tu cabeza,' Sirius declaró con toda la seriedad del mundo y después de deshizo en risas. 'Te pareces a la Reina.'

James rodó los ojos. 'Tú eres la única reina por aquí, idiota.'

Sirius frunció el ceño. 'Así es. Lo soy,' confirmó y entonces empezó a cantar. '_Dios salve a nuestra graciosa Reina. Larga vida a nuestra noble Reina. Dios salve a la Reina_.'

'Oh, Merlín.'

'Tiene una muy buena voz de cantante,' Remus comentó, sin un respingo cuando Sirius apoyó su cabeza en la de él y continuó cantando el himno nacional en el más alto volumen imaginable.

'_Frustrate their knavish tricks..._'

James se tapó un oído con su mano libre. Su oreja izquierda podría estar dañada de por vida, pero aun habían esperanzas para la derecha. 'Tienes suerte de no tener que compartir cuarto con él. Se pone así cada vez que está ebrio.'

_Thy choicest gifts in store; on her be pleased to pour._

'También se parte la cabeza cada que que se emborracha?' Lupin estuvo a punto de hacer otro comentario sarcástico, cuando una de sus cejas de alzó con incredulidad y miró a Sirius como si viera a un particularmente exasperante y tonto niño de dos años. 'Black, tu mano está en mi culo.'

Sirius sonrió, casi cruzando los ojos e inclinándose peligrosamente hacia adelante. 'Y qué buen culo es, Querido. Muy proporcionado en ambos lados.' A los "bien proporcionados lados" de Remus les dio una apretada. 'Shh...no le digas a nadie, pero James nació con su nalga derecha mas grande que la izquierda,' Sirius susurró tan alto que hizo echo por las escaleras.

James luchó contra su sonrojo de vergüenza. 'Tienes suerte de tener una hemorragia cerebral, o sino ya te hubiera estrellado la cabeza contra la pared.'

El labio inferior de Sirius tembló, como si fuese a empezar a llorar. 'Eres tan horrible!' chilló melodramático, su expresión tan patética que no estaba lejos de soltar lagrimas de cocodrilo. 'Te odio! Ya no somos más hermanos!' Sirius se zafó del agarre de James y se lanzo a los brazos de Lupin, causando que el muchacho casi perdiera el balance. 'Te quiero, mi querido Pastel de Frutas. Tú y yo solos. Nos escaparemos juntos a las montañas y nos casaremos como en esas películas Muggles.'

'Recuérdame apartar un vestido para la ocasión,' Remus inexpresivo, acomodando el peso de Sirius y después arrojándolo sobre su hombro como una muñeca de trapo. James se quedó boquiabierto. Lupin estaba cargando a un chico que fácilmente le doblaba el peso y lo hacía como si nada, como caminar en el parque o como hornear un pastel o cualquier otra de esas cosas simples que hasta los tontos las pueden hacer.

'Sirius, bájate. Vas a matar a Lupin así,' James le pidió preocupado, tratando que Sirius se concentrara y halándolo al mismo tiempo. 'Sinceramente, quien diría que un golpe de Bludger lo pondría a alucinar así. Sirius!'

'Está bien,' Remus dijo. 'Ya casi llegamos.'

'Jamie, todo está cabeza abajo!' Sirius agregó alegremente, su pelea con James ya olvidada. 'Mira, hasta tengo tremenda vista del trasero se Remus! Es tan bonito...'

'Lupin te vas a romper algo haciendo eso!' James insistió. 'Solo baja a Sirius. Lo llevaremos los dos juntos. No puedes ceder ante él tan fácil!'

'Está bien,' repitió Remus y James notó que una de sus piernas temblaba bajo la presión. La misma pierna que lo hacía cojear.

'Remus Lupin! Te dije que no esforzaras ese brazo! No puedo creer que...' Madam Pomfrey vino apresurada hacia ellos apenas entraron, armando un escándalo de esos que James ya había aprendido a ignorar. Era algo sobre lo horrible que era el Quidditch, y como Lupin se había lastimado anoche y no debería estar usando ese brazo por otras dos horas, y sobre los descuidados que son los jóvenes hoy en día sobre su salud. Era más o menos el mismo discurso que la mayoría había oído en más de una ocasión. A James no se le ocurrió preguntar sobre el brazo – se había enfocado en su pierna y en como Remus se tuvo que sentar en la cama por diez minutos completos antes de que dejara de temblar.

'Bueno, el señor Black va a estar bien ahora,' Pomfrey concluyó después de un chequeo concienzudo de todos ellos y un ultimo ajuste al brazo de Remus. 'Solo hagan que tome un poco de esa poción verde de allá. Le dará el empujón que necesita.'

'Yo también, una vez que esté sobrio,' James murmuró, viendo el líquido verde y burbujeante que la Matrona le puso en las manos antes de irse a ayudar a sus otros pacientes. 'Se ve asqueroso,' comentó, sintiendo que se ponía verde con el olor a huevos podridos que emanaba de la botella. 'Que bueno que no tengo que beberlo.' Vertió el líquido con rapidez en la garganta de Sirius, alejándose en caso de que Sirius empezara a vomitar.

Sus ojos grises se enfocaron casi inmediatamente, antes de sufrir un ataque tos, encogiéndose por el mal sabor que la poción dejó en su boca. 'Ow...' gimió, frotándose la cabeza con cuidado. 'Joder ow... es como una maldita resaca...'

'Bueno trata de que no te den un puto golpe la próxima vez,' James se inclinó para colocar el frasco vacío en el gabinete de donde lo sacó Pomfrey. 'Le prohibiré la entrada al campo a Lupin si ocurre otra vez. Lo digo en serio, Sirius, yo-'

'Parate derecho, Potter,' Remus interrumpió desde la cama detrás de él, 'Tu trasero_ si está _algo torcido.'

Sirius soltó una carcajada.


	3. En una cita con Remus Lupin

NT: No saben cuanto lo sientoooooo D:

no hay excusas por tardarme a tanto, asi que no diré nada...  
Pero les prometo que el próximo no se hará esperar tanto, creo que a mediados de enero debería estar listo ^^

otra cosa, voy a volver a subir el primer cap para poner el link del original asi que no se emocionen con el doble correo ;D  
Besos, que disfruten del cap y felices fiestas!

Capítulo Tres: En una cita con Remus Lupin

_Remus Lupin era como una brisa de invierno. Eso fue lo que James había concluido después de la primera semana de conocer en serio y no conocer para nada a Remus Lupin. Para la segunda semana, James estaba orgulloso de añadir otra observación a su prácticamente vacía lista. Remus Lupin nunca sonreía. Ahora, James no era conocido por sus habilidades de observación. Conocía a la gente que le importaba, desde luego. Conocía a Sirius y a Peter, e incluso conocía a Evans aunque por alguna razón no podía adaptar su conocimiento para enamorarla. Pero aparte de eso, James nunca le prestaba suficiente atención a la gente para saber que color de zapatos usaban o si se habían cortado el cabello recientemente. Así que, notar que Remus Lupin nunca sonreía era una gran hazaña. Ni siquiera lo habría notado si no hubiese contado **el **chiste. El chiste que involucraba Quaffles y Flobberworms y doce banshees cachondas; el chiste que, como un ritual, James contaba cada año con algunas variaciones y que recibía risas sin faltas. Era el chiste del siglo._

_Y Remus Lupin no había ni sonreído mientras James contaba su fantástica historia._

_Fue luego de ese incidente que James empezó a notar que Lupin no sonreía **para nada**. No estaba amargado o molesto todo el tiempo, pero tampoco con una sonrisa en la cara. De hecho, nunca sonreía al decir gracias, no sonreía cuando ganaba cincuenta puntos de McGonagall por hacer bien un hechizo particularmente complicado, y definitivamente no sonreía cuando Sirius le traía un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate para la cena, aunque si lo compartía con los tres._

_Era una crisis nacional, decidió James, pero no era nada que Sirius no pudiese resolver. Porque Sirius era bromista extraordinaire y su sobre-entusiasmo y trucos bobos que hacían que la gente riera. Remus Lupin nunca sonreía, pero después de esa muy esperada salida a Hogsmeade, James sabía que no faltaría mucho para que Sirius rompiera el hielo..._

'Se quedó dormido,' Sirius dijo suavecito, mirando abajo hacia Remus.

Normalmente ellos se sentaban en la parte de atrás en todas sus clases, pero por insistencia de Sirius(y desvergonzadas súplicas), los muchachos accedieron a sentarse con Remus Lupin por la mitad del salón. No hay necesidad de decirlo, pero Remus no mostró ni la más mínima muestra de felicidad o descontento. Simplemente miró a los tres merodeadores, abrió sus notas y se sentó en el único puesto libre junto a Sirius. Hasta ignoró el grito de alegría de Sirius y su abrazo.

'No lo culpo,' James replicó con un bostezo, 'Binns se ha superado a si mismo hoy. Hasta Evans está adormilada.'

'Estaba muy cansado hoy,' dijo Sirius, apartando cariñosamente un mechón de Remus de su frente. Un par de chicas junto a ellos empezaron a cuchichear al instante y Sirius les respondió con pícaro guiño, lo que les causó un ataque de risitas tontas.

James rodó los ojos. 'Yo también lo estaría si hubiese tenido que cargar con un lastre como tú hasta el ala del Hospital ayer.'

Sirius suspiró soñador, ignorando los fuertes ronquidos de Peter al lado de James. 'Estuve en sus brazos todo el rato Jamie-boy...qué romántico.'

'Bastante, si no cuentas el hecho que ensuciaste toda su bufanda con sangre, terminaste de dañar su brazo lastimado y le agarraste el culo en público,' Jame replicó con una sonrisa y un empujón juguetón 'eres todo un encanto Black. ¿De donde sacas tus habilidades?'

Sirius golpeo en la cabeza a James. 'Cierra la boca. Al menos mi encanto funciona. Conseguí que fuese a la práctica, ¿o no? Evans aún no te soporta.'

James le sacó la lengua. 'Me adora y lo sabes. Solo le está tomando algo de tiempo.'

Sirius no le respondió con su usual insulto, optó por mirar a la mejilla expuesta de Remus. Se estaba obsesionando con el lunar bajo el ojo de Remus – un fetiche peculiar que Sirius descubrió recientemente. '¿Tendrás lápiz labial, por casualidad?'

James miró a Sirius incrédulo. 'Te parece que soy la clase de tipo que carga lápiz labial? Que alguien más te ayude con tus fantasías travestis. Yo no te apoyo en esto.'

'Yo tengo lápiz labial si quieres, Sirius' Alice, la chica sentada frente a ellos se volteó y le ofreció, riendo y sonrojándose cuando Sirius juguetón le cerró un ojo. James casi podía oír como Frank Longbottom hacía crujir los nudillos – los dos apenas habían empezado a salir y Frank parecía del tipo protector.

'Alice, no los alientes, por el amor de Merlín,' Lily exclamó molesta a su lado, lo que causó que Alice riera más fuerte. 'Lo más probable es que lo hechicen para escribir obscenidades en la cara de la gente.'

'Buena idea, Evans, pero no,' Sirius declaró, examinando la barra de labios de Alice antes de ponerse a trabajar en el rostro de Lupin. Los tres se quedaron viendo varios grados de preocupación mientras Sirius trazaba la forma de un perfecto par de labios sobre la mejilla de Remus. Podría haber sido peor, Pensó James mientras las chicas rodaban los ojos y se volteaban al frente otra vez; James realmente esperaba que que Sirius _se pusiera_ la tontera cerosa en él mismo o Merlín no lo quiera, en Lupin.

'No entiendo,' James miró a Lupin de cerca, tratando de descifrar el chiste en aplicar usar pintura de labios el el cachete de un chico cunado estaba dormido, y encontró que el sentido del humor era de lo más confuso (y sin sentido).

Sirius lo ignoró, apartando el lápiz de labios de Alice e inclinándose hacia abajo, de modo que su frente descansara sobre la cabeza de Remus. 'Huele bien,' comentó distraídamente, enterrándose en el cabello de Remus mientras lo olía, 'como a jabón y chocolate...y muy, pero muy,' Sirius inhaló profundamente, '_bien_...'

James hizo como que vomitaba.

Sirius colocó la cabeza sobre sus brazos para ponerse cara a cara con Remus. 'Se ve tan triste...' trazando los labios de Lupin con su pulgar. 'Me pregunto por qué...'

'Tal vez porque lo manoseas mientras duerme.'

'Pero él nunca sonríe...ni cuando está despierto,' Sirius replicó, el suave tono en su voz contrastando con la rápida patada que le dio a la rodilla de James. 'Me pregunto como se verá con una sonrisa. Hm...' arrugando el rostro en concentración, puso un dedo en una esquina de los labios de Remus y la alzó con delicadeza.

James resopló, tratando de contener la risa. 'Le cambia el rostro por completo, debo admitirlo. ¿Qué tal el otro lado? Alza ese también, o si no se verá tonto...'

'No llames tono a mi Bollito, además está durmiendo en ese lado, ' dijo tratando de poner su otro dedo índice bajo la mejilla aplastada de Remus. 'Espera...lo tengo...ahí vamos!' Sirius dijo con triunfo mientras sus dedos sostenían una torcida y perturbadora sonrisa en la cara de Remus. '¿Qué piensas?'

'La podemos hacer permanente,' dijo James con astucia. 'Un par de encantamientos o tal vez marcadores.' Sirius se volteó e intercambiaron miradas traviesas. 'Mamá dice que si pones una cara (N/T expresión) por mucho rato, te quedas así toda la vida. Podrías tener un sonriente y alegre novio por siempre. ¿Qué dices?'

'Digo que tendrías suerte de estar vivo, mucho menos tener un novio,' Remus le respondió, abriendo lentamente sus ojos para la mortificación de James y Sirius. Mientras se sentaba derecho, James al fin entendió el chiste: el cabello de Remus estaba revuelto después de haber dormido, su normalmente ordenada ropa un poco arrugada y el collar de su camisa estaba un poco levantado. Había una marca de beso en su mejilla derecha.

Lucía como Sirius después de beberse todo un barril: besado sin darse cuenta y completamente desarreglado.

James pudo captar la ironía e intentó contener la risa.

Sirius se encontraba en una posición similar, se permitió resoplar por la nariz antes de pasar una mano dudosa por su cabello y con una sonrisa reluciente bajo la mirada intensa de Lupin. 'Buen día, Corazón. Dormiste bien?'

'No,' Remus replicó de malhumor, acomodando su ropa. 'Es algo difícil cuando te están usando como plastilina.'

En su primera semana de curso, Sirius le mostró a James un libros de fotos de su clase de Estudios Muggles y le dijo que Remus se parecía mucho a la pintura de la Mona Lisa. El chico no era malhumorado en sí, pero tampoco era alegre; como si sus labios estuviesen en una especie de limbo y decidieran no mostrar ninguna emoción. James no creía que Lupin tuviese los senos para ser mona Lisa, y que Lupin no estaba en ningún limbo, pero solo era un idiota gruñón. Pamplinas, esa sería la frase perfecta para Remus Lupin.

Desafortunadamente, "Pamplinas" solo le daba a Sirius unas ganas inexplicables de besar a Lupin, y James sabía que Sirius estaba pensando algo como eso porque llevaba viendo los labios de Lupin por una cantidad inapropiada de tiempo. Así que James lo golpeó sonoramente en la cabeza y le dijo que dejara de ser un tonto pervertido.

'Lo siento,' Sirius se disculpó sin sentirlo. No es como si importara, porque Remus había decidido no prestarle atención y había vuelto a escribir sus anotaciones como si no se hubiese detenido nunca. '¿Qué le pasó al brazo de mi bebé?' preguntó, obviamente odiando que lo ignoren.

La Enfermera les informó que el brazo de Lupin sanaría en un día más o menos, y no les dijo nada más a pesar de sus preguntas. Sirius se sintió algo culpable por empeorar su ya lastimado brazo: James sabía esto aunque Sirius no se lo había dicho. Sirius tocó suavemente el brazo vendado de Remus, dibujando un enfermizo corazón invisible antes de mirar a Remus sonreír con alegría.

'Se rompió', Remus estableció lo obvio.

'¿Cómo?' le urgió Sirius, inclinándose más cerca. '¿Te golpeó alguien? ¿Te Caíste? No puedo permitir que mi Pastelito esté herido! Debería estar contigo en todo momento para protegerte!'

'Podrías', replicó con un tono aburrido, 'si pudieras mantenerte consciente por más de quince minutos seguidos'

James, sin poder evitarlo más tiempo, rompió en carcajadas. 'Eso es brillante!' gritó entre risas, palmoteando a Remus en la espalda como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Bueno, ahora que Remus y Sirius estaban saliendo, debían ser amigos por circunstancia. 'Amo este chico!' James exclamó, quitándose una lagrima de risa.

'Pues, yo lo amo más!' Sirius dijo con ferocidad, sus rostro de repente rojo y un nervio palpitando en su sien. 'muchísimo más que tú, así que no se compara! Un montón más!' cambió su asiento para acercarse a Remus.

'Señor Blue, haga el favor de hacer silencio en clase.'

Sirius frunció el ceño, dejando caer un brazo sobre los hombros de Remus. 'Mi Calabacita me quiere más a mi', dijo, tomando rápidamente a Remus por los hombros y plantando un beso en su mejilla, James tuvo que meterse el puño en la boca para evitar reírse, cuando vio que los experimentos de Sirius con el labial de Alice se habían transferido (por sus celos) a los ahora rojo rubí y brillosos labios de Sirius.

Sirius ignoró por completo a James, sin tener idea de la pintura cuando hacía pucheros con sus colorados labios (el cambio le queda bastante bien, pensaba James – estaría perfecto en uno de esos bares sin nombre en Londres). Hubieron susurros, risitas y charla entre niñas, por alguna razón, ni siquiera Lupin se molestó en informarle a Sirius sobre su accidente. De hecho, lo único que hizo Remus fue alzar una ceja, limpiarse la mejilla y volver a tomar notas. Fue en ese momento que James decidió que le empezaba a agradar Remus Lupin y su humor cínico. Desde luego, James también se dio cuenta de que agradarle Remus Lupin podía hacerle ganarse una cola de salamandra, lo cual no era chistoso para nada.

XxxxX

_La verdad James no quería alardear (aunque en secreto lo disfrutara y lo contaba como uno de sus hobbies favoritos), pero después del despertar de su tercer ojo y sus fantásticas habilidades de observación estaba en una buena racha. En la misma semana de su descubrimiento sobre Lupin, James encontró otra cosa de su mejor amigo que nunca había notado en todos sus quince años de amistad:_

_Sirius era un desesperado y llorón desgraciado._

_Bueno, la parte de desgraciado no era tan nueva, ni la de llorón, Jame debía admitirlo. Sirius era ambas bastante a menudo, a veces simultáneamente. De hecho, la primera vez que James descubrió esto fue cuando tenían cinco años. Sirius había llorado y llorado durante una hora por los brownies de la madre de James, hasta que ella al fin se sintió mal por él y le preparó dos tandas para que se los llevara a casa. Nunca los compartió, y luego James encontró a Sirius secándose las lagrimas con una sonrisota en la cara que decía "los engañe, tontos sentimentales!"_

_Así que, sí, Sirius era un llorón desgraciado con diploma, pero James nunca lo había visto como un desesperado hasta ese día en el dormitorio cuando encontró a Sirius sentado desolado frente al espejo, por una vez, sin cantar alabanzas a su deslumbrante atractivo._

James entró al dormitorio para ver a Sirius sentado en el suelo frente al espejo y cargando una impresionante expresión enfurruñada; su largo cabello en dos coletas que lo hacían parecer como una niñita con sobredosis de testosterona. James sabía que su mejor amigo iba a pasar al modo de despotricar/quejarse en el momento en que vio a Sirius insatisfecho y haciendo puchero. Por eso se quitó con rapidez los zapatos y los calcetines e intentó ir de puntillas a su cama, rezándole a Merlín que Sirius estuviese demasiado inmerso en sus meditaciones para notarlo.

'Jaaammmmeeesss!'

James maldijo su fortuna y cualquier otro objeto tirados en la habitación, particularmente los calcetines morados de Peter.

'Creo que hay algo mal con mi nariz!' Sirius se lamentó, apretando dicha nariz desesperado. 'Debe ser muy larga. Creo que está toda atravesada!'

James ni siquiera quería saber qué atravesaba la nariz de Sirius. 'Está bien Sirius' James replicó esperando que su amigo no siguiera con el tema y arrojó su mochila en la cama.

'Entonces son mis ojos!' Sirius continuó desesperado. 'Tal vez haya sido bizco toda mi vida y nadie nunca me lo dijo!'

James miró feo a su almohada como si fuese la culpable de los problemas de Sirius. Esa mancha en la esquina se veía de los más sospechosa. 'Sirius, no tienes nada malo. Al menos nada físico'

'Pero soy listo también!' Sirius dijo indignado. 'Tengo las mejores notas en nuestra clase y hago las mejores bromas del mundo y juego Quidditch! Soy _perfecto_!'

James puso los ojos en blanco.

'Entonces, ¿por qué Remus no me quiere besar?' gimió cayendo de espaldas y poniéndose en posición fetal. '¿Qué hay en mí tan horrible que no quiere besarme?' Sirius hizo un sonido afligido en su garganta y miró a James con resplandecientes ojos grises. 'Me va a volver loco, James! ¿Por qué no me besa? ¿Acaso no sabe lo excitado que me pongo con él? Me va a dar Túnel Carpiano si no me ayuda pronto allá abajo!'

Jame se golpeó la cabeza con la cabecera de la cama. Repetidamente. 'Sirius, recuerdas la lista de cosas de las que nunca hablaríamos? Por favor agrega esta'.

'Nos hemos besado antes!' siguió lamentándose, ignorando el tormento de James. 'En el tren! Me besó entonces, debería querer hacerlo de nuevo, no?' Sirius se abrieron horrorizados. 'James, que tal si no soy bueno en eso? Que tal si esa chica del año pasado... Amanda o Aria... o lo que sea... qué tal si ella no besaba como pez, pero yo sí! James, qué tal si piensa que apesto en eso y nunca me besa otra vez!'

James quería recalcar que los calamares no eran realmente peces, pero estaba ocupado tratando que causarse una contusión. La auto-infligida tortura a su cabeza llegó a un piadoso fin cuando Peter interrumpió su innecesaria discusión con un nada sorpresivo e innecesario consejo: 'Deberías intentar besarlo tú', apuntó ayudando, dejando su bolso en su cama. 'acabarías con la espera'.

'Es brillante! "Por qué no lo beso _yo _a _él_"' Sirius exclamó sarcástico, levantando los brazos en el aire. 'Si eres imbécil, Peter, no crees que ya intenté eso? Siempre está haciendo alguna cosa o la otra, como estudiando o leyendo o en algún lado, Dios sabrá donde. ¿Cómo se supone que lo bese así?'

James y Peter compartieron miradas perturbadas. 'Eh...podrías preguntarle?' Peter ofreció dudoso.

Sirius los miró a ambos como si les hubiesen crecido cabezas extras. 'Le podría preguntar? No me extraña que los dos estén solteros! Necesito un ambiente romántico! Deberíamos inclinarnos hacia el otro, deberían haber fuegos artificiales y velas y estrellas y...y..._rojo_!'

'Rojo?'

'Rojo,' Declaró firmemente, sus brazos cruzados. 'Pero de un modo muy masculino. Creo que debería ser el tema de nuestra primera cita, si?

Años de experiencia le dijeron a James cuando Sirius parecía estar preguntando algo o buscando confirmación, en realidad no era así. Simplemente estaba estableciendo sus planes forzándote a que los aceptaras, sin importar si te parecían lógicos o no. Por desgracia, años de experiencia le enseñaron nada a Peter y en su intento por parecer extremadamente sabio y colaborador, ignoró a James negando furiosamente con la cabeza y siguió arrasando con más consejos amorosos:

'¿No deberías más bien preguntarle a Lupin lo que a _él _le gusta?'

James gimoteó, sintiendo los primero temblores del próximo terremoto.

'Digo, eso es lo que les gusta a las chicas', Peter razonó, ignorante como nunca. 'Como cuando James esa rubiecita...le gustaban la flores...no? Y la otra... Maddy...le gustaba ir a Madam Puddifoot porque la atmósfera es mejor o algo así'.

James contempló atemorizado el rostro de Sirius, volviéndose cada vez más colorado, y ocultó la cabeza bajo su culpable almohada (porque todo era su culpa) para evitar el adicional daño cerebral.

'Sabes, Pete, tal vez tengas razón'.

La cabeza de James se alzó con tanta rapidez que se golpeó con la cabecera otra vez. Sus preocupaciones sobre daño cerebral reforzadas; James estaba segurísimo de que o había perdido la cabeza o estaba en un bien merecido sueño porque Sirius había _aceptado_ una sugerencia de _Peter_.

'Es decir, tengo que dar una buena impresión y...' Sirius sonrió maliciosamente, 'será una manera perfecta de sacarle ese beso. Pondré todas sus cosas preferidas en la cita más perfecta que hayan visto y se enamorará tanto de mí que no podrá quitarme las manos de encima!' Sirius gritó triunfante, rebotando en la cama y tomando su relativamente vacío cuaderno de Transformaciones y su muy usada pluma. 'Vamos a la Sala Común y preguntémosle lo que le gusta, de acuerdo?'

¿Por qué tengo que ir yo también?' James preguntó, decidiendo que no cedería a la locura de Sirius y su fase ridícula con Lupin. Ya le había conseguido la cita; no tenía ninguna clase de obligación con el asunto. 'No te ayudaré esta vez! Yo no soy el que sale con él!'

Sirius levantó una ceja. 'James: permíteme refrescarte la memoria. Veinticuatro de Mayo. Lily Evans. Dolor. Y tus partes privadas. En lunares púrpuras.'

James sintió la sangre drenándose de su cara. 'L-la S-sala Común, dices? Qué hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo?'

La Sala Común siempre estaba llena en las noches, por lo que tomó un tiempo para que los Merodeadores encontraran a Remus Lupin quien parecía tener ganas de esconderse entre las sombras. De hecho, el chico hasta había arrastrado uno de los sofás al final de la habitación y estaba haciendo lo que James asumía era su tarea con los pies plegados bajo su cuerpo. De hecho, de no haber sido por los gritos (demasiado) entusiasmados de Sirius diciendo "Pastelito" y Dulce de Amor", James hubiese pasado de Lupin por fijarse en gente más colorida y animada.

'Cariño, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?' Sirius preguntó, sentándose en el brazo del sillón de Lupin mientras James y Peter conjuraban sus asientos junto al muchacho.

'El Negro(Black)' respondió sin mirarlo. James notó una gran barra de chocolate descansando encima de su cuaderno de Aritmancia , y pensó que era una persona anormalmente depresiva para alguien que consumir tal cantidad de azúcar a diario.

Sirius se sonrojó y le dijo a James. 'Cómo coquetea, 'antes de acercarse a Lupin y besarlo bajo el ojo, justo en el lunar.

Lupin, parecía despreocupado del ruidoso y entrometido flirteo de Sirius. Simplemente se enjugó el rostro donde lo había besado Sirius y continuó escribiendo sus complicadas runas y constelaciones.

'Y las flores? Te gustan las flores?' Sirius le preguntó, abriendo su cuaderno. Era un momento histórico para James y Peter, quienes nunca habían visto a Sirius tan concentrado en tomas notas. 'Algo en específico...'

'Las que tienen espinas, 'Remus respondió y a James le costó mucho juzgando por su tono saber si era en serio o solo un chiste.

'Esas con las rosas, verdad?' Sirius preguntó, golpeando la pluma en su rodilla. '¿Hay otra flor que tenga espinas? ¿Y tu canción favorita? Película favorita? Te gusta bailar? ¿Cuál es tu comida preferida? ¿Alguna vez te has drogado? Vamos cariño, no estés tan callado.' Sirius rió. 'Oye, eso rima,' señaló decidiendo que la música haría su poesía más interesante y rompió en una canción.

Remus miró a James, quien le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y una mirada que decía: "Siento que sea tal idiota, pero por favor síguele la corriente. O sino tendré que matarme".

Lupin suspiró y asintió ligeramente hacia James. '¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto, Black?' Preguntó, sus embotados ojos ámbar parecían mirar tanto a Sirius como a su tarea. 'Baja esa pluma. Difícilmente se podría escribir una novela con eso.'

Sirius alzó las mirada de sus notas e hizo un puchero. 'Pero, nene, quiero conocerte mejor.'

Lupin frunció el ceño. 'Por qué querrías conocerme?' Remus preguntó y hasta James lo vio incrédulo, porque estaba seguro de que Lupin no estaba siendo cínico. Lupin hizo la pregunta con honestidad, como si no entendiera las razones de Sirius. Hasta Peter lo miraba boquiabierto. Era como cuando Lupin le había preguntado a James por qué ayudaba a Sirius – solo una de esas cosas que uno nunca se cuestionaba, pero cuando lo hacías, nunca se tiene una respuesta.

Sirius parpadeó muy rápido, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, como un perro tratando de entender por qué su dueño no quería jugar a "Ve a buscarlo" y no le lanzaba la rama de una buena vez. _Se te zafó un tornillo, pobre tonto? _Decía claramente su expresión, pero las palabras de Sirius fueron más amables sino algo condescendientes, 'Me gustas, bobo.' la aspereza en su tono desapareció en un momento e inmediatamente regresó su sonrisa de idiota, arrojando un brazo sobre los hombros de Remus. 'entonces, nunca me dijiste cual es tu banda favorita. ¿Te gusta también la música muggle? ¿Eres mestizo, verdad? Ojalá yo fuera uno...'

James suspiró pesadamente y miró a Peter. Sabía que los dos pensaban más o menos lo mismo: _¿Qué coño le pasaba al cerebro de Remus Lupin y por qué?_

XxxxX

_Ahora, como ya fue mencionado, James tenía una buena racha con sus descubrimientos. Hizo dos después de todo, y en sólo dos semanas. No era como si estaba **tratando** de saber esas dos cosas, no era como si estuviera espiando y observando cada movimiento. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando insinuantemente a Lily Evans para tener esa clase de tiempo. Lo que hacía era mirar por señales de cualquier clase de problema o señales de desastres potenciales. Por desgracia para James, para el fin de semana en Hogsmeade, no estaba muy seguro a **quien **cuidaba. Sirius, su hermano de armas, prácticamente un miembro de la familia y compañero de travesuras? O a Remus, el chico que casi no conocía y apenas entendía, a pesar de admirar su astuto sentido del humor? No importaba, James concluyó, porque él era un líder; el hombre a quien todos buscaban cuando necesitaban ayuda o consejo. Así que, en el día de la primera cita de Sirius en Hogsmeade, James le aconsejó: "Sé cualquier cosa menos tú mismo, por amor a Merlín. De por sí te encuentra irritante.'_

_en aquel momento, Peter también agregó que el trasero de Sirius se veía gordo en eso jeans y su camisa hacía que sus tetillas parecieran pirámides.'_

_James tampoco pensaba que una botella entera de colonia y dos vellos en el mentón de Sirius lo hicieran más masculino. Esto dicho, James estuvo apunto de acompañar a Peter en su ataque de risa histérica, cuando notó el rostro sonrojado de su mejor amigo y su casi cohibida mirada al espejo. 'Oh' dijo James al darse cuenta de que Sirius de verdad intentaba verse bien._

_Así llegó el descubrimiento accidental y observación número tres. A Sirius Black en serio le gustaba Remus Lupin. O sea le **gustaba**. Como Peter con su desayuno rutinario de papas fritas y pan tostado. Le gustaba como cuando James veía a Lily Evans inclinarse para recoger un lápiz del piso. Como Filch con la Sra. Norris su amada gata. De acuerdo, tal vez no esa clase de gustar, pero James sabía que el gusto de Sirius no era como el normal, pero había un 'gustar' muy particular en su gusto por Remus y era parecido al gustar que estas personas sentían por sus actuales gustos._

_Entonces sí, en algún momento en sus primeras dos semanas del curso en Hogwarts, Sirius había ido de desear un novio a llegar a querer el novio que ya tenía pero casi no conocía. Toda la mañana Sirius estuvo preocupándose por sus zapatos, su ropa, su cabello – no porque fuese un vanidoso y desesperado idiota. Bueno, quizás sólo un poco, pero más que nada lo que Sirius quería era hacer que la cita saliera bien y causar una buena impresión. Este descubrimiento, a diferencia de los anteriores, fue considerado un adelanto. De hecho, James lo colocó de number one, junto con el descubrimiento de que Peter podía "tocar" Somewhere Over The Rainbow (N.T. Algún Lugar Sobre el Arcoiris del Mago de Oz) con sus flatulencias en perfecta armonía y que Lily Evans dormía sin sostén. Dada su importancia fenomenal, James decidió dejar de molestarlo, golpear a Peter porque seguía riendo y luego darle una palmada en la espalda a Sirius con fastidiarlo._

_'Estarás bien, compañero,' James dijo para calmarlo, porque sabía que era lo único que podía decir sin sonar perfectamente cursi. Como compensación, James trenzó mágicamente el cabello de Sirius por él. Era de suma importancia que la cita fuera de maravilla..._

'Te ves bien,' Sirius dijo sinceramente al llegar Remus a la línea a Hogsmeade.

No era la primera vez que Sirius lo veía en ropa muggle, pero era definitivamente la primera vez que lo veía con _color _– un lindo chaleco verde tejido, que le recordó a Sirius a las manzanas en el jardín de las Sra. Potter, sobre una camisa blanca. También tenía puesto un abrigo negro y una bufanda para el frío, pero lo que tenía a Sirius a punto de sufrir un derrame nasal en el momento en que lo vio fue *fedora negro. Era demasiado sexy para las palabras y las sucias mente de Sirius conjuró imágenes al desnudo de Remus usando nada excepto ese fantástico sombrero. Los pantalones negros aún estaban ahí y Sirius se preguntaba si podría convencer a Remus de que usara jeans alguna vez, sólo para poder ver bien ese delicioso trasero.

'Te traje flores...eh..._flor_,' dijo Sirius, poniendo dicha flor frente al rostro de Remus. 'Ten cuidado...aún tiene espinas...sólo pude conseguir una. Lo siento. ¿Sabías que las flores en los invernaderos, las malditas y viciosas, atacan a la gente?'

'Sí sabía.' Remus respondió casualmente, tomando la flor de Sirius, 'también comen carne humana en ocasiones.' sacó su varita del bolsillo y antes de que Sirius pudiera protestar, sanó la miríada de cortes en las manos de Sirius con un fluido movimiento.

'Gracias,' murmulló Sirius tímido, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y siguiendo a los demás afuera. 'Debería haber conseguido chocolates, también? Parece ser que tienes bastantes, así que pensé que no querrías. Pero si gustas, podemos ir a Honeydukes primero?'

'Estás bien,' Remus le aseguró, metiendo una mano en un bolsillo mientras la otra (para deleite de Sirius) aún sostenía la rosa.

Sirius se mordió el labio, viendo a Remus de reojo. 'Puedo ver tu mano?' a la mirada inquisitiva de Remus Sirius se removió y se encogió de hombros. 'Ya sabes, práctica de Adivinación...' ofreció débilmente, 'Quiero ver que tan compatibles somos...y si nuestras líneas del amor concuerdan...?'

Remus extendió su mano para inspección. 'Marte está inusualmente brillante y moriré de indigestión por Flobberworm y una severa diarrea.' Miró a Sirius, sus ojos titilando levemente en el sol mientras lo decía. 'Tomé Adivinación por un semestre.'

'En realidad tu mano dice algo completamente distinto,' Sirius lo corrigió con astucia, fijándose bien en la palma de Remus y tarareando pensativo. 'Aquí dice, serás conquistado por un encantador hombre de cabello oscuro, quien es una apuesto por cierto. Y...' Sirius movió su mano, de modo que estaban palma con palma y entrelazó sus dedos. La mano de Remus se sentía cálida en la suya, un suave y tranquilizador peso. 'También dice nos vemos como la más perfecta y romántica pareja en su primera _cita_.'

Coloridos fuegos artificiales emergieron a su alrededor, haciendo que varias personas cerca de ellos gritaran en sorpresa. Uno rojo hasta se coló en la falda de una chica de Ravenclaw, haciendo que chillara. Impasible, Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja, disfrutando de la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Remus. Bueno, no era tanto como una expresión sino un parpadeo rápido, pero Sirius disfrutó la reacción de cualquier modo.

'James y yo los encantamos para cada vez que digamos la palabra _cita.' _Se rió con picardía cuando otra tanda de fuegos artificiales se dispararon, de algún modo tomando algunos espectadores en su camino y espantando a otros. '¿Es brillante, nop?' Exclamó, orgulloso de su logro y decidiendo que decir la palabra "cita" una vez más sería una buena manera de comenzar las festividades. Habían explosiones mayores en su estómago solo al estar con Remus; eran en un masculino rojo y amarillo, alegría y emoción y un anhelo desesperado. Por desgracia, esos eran los fuegos más grandes que pudieron encontrar en Zonko, así que Sirius se tuvo que conformar con la grandeza mediocre.

'Buen trabajo con los encantamientos,' Remus aceptó, después de clamarse y volver a su casi neutral expresión. Sirius notó que Remus se le había acercado un poco durante el escándalo pirotécnico, de manera que sus manos entrelazadas rozaban sus abrigos al caminar. Si tuviera alas, Sirius estaría volando con los hipogrifos en ese momento.

Habían sido _muy_ complicados encantamientos, James había dudado en ayudar a Sirius. Dijo algo sobre exagerar en la primera cita y hacer que Lupin huyera aterrado por el resto de su vida – Sirius no recordaba mucho los detalles porque estaba ocupado peinando su cabello hasta la perfección para su día especial. James decía puras idioteces de todos modos.

'¡Qué tal, Rosmerta!' Sirius saludó a la mesera al entrar a las Tres Escobas. Un par de cabezas voltearon hacia ellos y Sirius podía sentir las miradas en sus manos juntas. Sin embargo, no la soltó, tomando la mano de Remus con fuerza y dedicándoles a todos una sonrisa traviesa hasta que dejaron de verlos, negando la cabeza en exasperación y afecto. Sirius se podía salir con la suya en absolutamente todo.

'¿Lo de siempre, Sirius? ¿Donde están tus amigos?' preguntó Rosmerta, preparando la usual jarra de cerveza de mantequilla mientras hablaba.

'Por ahí,' Sirius respondió vagamente, guiando a Remus hacia uno de los asientos en la esquina para asegurarles algo de privacidad, por si acaso Sirius lograra que Remus tuviese _ganas_. Ejem. Cortésmente sacó una silla para Remus, quien lo miró raro y se sentó en el asiento siguiente. 'Me deshice de ellos por el día para que mi Rayo de Sol y yo podamos pasarlo solos.'

'Rayo de Sol? Eh?' Rosmerta miró a sus manos unidas y miró compasiva a Remus cuando ponía sus bebidas en la mesa. 'Nunca los había visto juntos por aquí. Me imagino que es su primera cita, entonces.'

Fuegos artificiales explotaron en toda la habitación.

'¿Es que somos _tan_ obvios?' preguntó Remus sarcásticamnete, descansando la barbilla en su mano y suspirando.

La cita fue bastante bien, pensó Sirius. Una vez se las arreglaron para reparar todas las mesas y hacer que Rosmerta se recuperara de su desmayo, las cosas fluyeron con calma. Nadie había mencionado la palabra c-i-t-a, y todos les dieron un amplio espacio en caso de que Sirius tuviera planeada otra de sus cosas locas de siempre. Hablaron por dos horas completas; bueno, Sirius habló y Remus hacía alguno que otro comentario ingenioso con el que Sirius rompía es risas histéricas. Sirius ni siquiera estaba seguro si la intención era que se riera, pero no pudo evitar la burbuja de alegría que se formaba en su pecho o las lágrimas en sus ojos por reír tan fuerte. Sirius no estaba muy seguro, pero pensó que el rostro de Remus no se veía tan inexpresivo como de costumbre...

Más tarde fueron a Honeydukes donde Sirius intentó poner su chaqueta sobre un pequeño charco de agua frente a la entrada. Para la suerte de su muy costosa chaqueta de cuero, Remus tomó su mano con fuerza le susurró con dureza: '_No me han crecido tetas aún, Black_' y '_ponte la chaqueta otra vez_'. Sirius le hizo caso desde luego, pero solo porque su enferma y retorcida mente había empezado a colocar la rasposa voz de Remus en situaciones de lo más inapropiadas – ninguna incluía tetas en lo absoluto. No ayudaba que Remus no hubiera soltado su mano desde entonces; o tal vez fuese al revés. Sirius estaba demasiado aturdido para saberlo. Tan aturdido, que cuando se acercó por un beso (era _el_ momento, pensó él), sus labios terminado pegados al marco de la puerta. Tomó cuarenta y cinco minutos para liberar la lengua de Sirius del hielo, durante los cuales la gente tenía que entrar y salir de la tiende a través de la ventana.

Hasta se aventuraron a ir a la oficina de correos, solo porque sí y porque Remus parecía muy renuente de visitar la Casa de los Gritos aunque Sirius no tenía idea de por qué. Intentó insistiendo y rogando y suplicando, pero entonces la mano de Remus se deslizó bajo la camiseta de Sirius y se movió de un modo de lo más tentador, tanto que Sirius se convirtió en una masa babeante de 'sí, muñeco' y '_oh Merlín, oh __Merlín, por favor bésame ahora, ya, ya!_' por supuesto que lo último no lo dijo en voz alta. No quería parecer tan desesperado o que su lengua de atascara en más puertas. Fue divertido de cualquier modo, especialmente cuando Sirius descubrió que muchas de las lechuzas tenían una afinidad muy particular con Remus y los buscaban para que les hicieran cariños.

'Eres como ese musical Muggle que vimos en clase!' Sirius exclamó cuando él y Remus acariciaban una gran y majestuosa lechuza, sus dedos tocándose de cuando en cuando. 'Como el Dr. Doolittle! Podía hablar con los animales y todo! Qué piensas que dice este pájaro?'

'Quita tu mano de mi entrepierna,' Remus dijo inexpresivo, Sirius casi cayó en el suelo lleno de excrementos, de la risa que le dio.

Más tarde, se les dijo que se fueran gentilmente por el propietario, cuando algunos de los búhos más pequeños comenzaron a luchar entre sí para llamar la atención Remus. Sirius dijo en broma que pensaban Remus como su "mamá".

Definitivamente, fue una de las mejores citas que Sirius había tenido, que no era decir mucho ya que él sólo había tenido unas pocas. Pero estar con Remus no era tanto como estar en una cita más que estar con un amigo y pasar un buen rato. Era fácil hablar con él porque Remus no parecen juzgar cada palabra que decía, o esperar elogios tontos de él, como la forma de su cuello era larga como un bambú y su nariz era tan recta como una zanahoria. Razón por la cual al final del día, Sirius no tenía ganas de volver al dormitorio con el resto de la escuela.

'Vamos a quedarnos un rato,' le susurró Sirius al oído de Remus, guiándolos lejos de la multitud de estudiantes que iban de regreso al castillo. 'Podemos volver más tarde ... Conozco a un pasadizo secreto que conduce directamente al castillo.'

Sirius se estremeció un poco bajo la intensa mirada de Remus y se preguntó si este era el momento para acercarse por un beso otra vez: allí, entre toda la población de Hogwarts. Él iba a cumplir con su idea cuando Remus volvió para mirar la silueta del castillo bajo el sol y Sirius se quedó besando al aire, con los labios listos y puso mala cara. Bueno, al menos era el aire y no una puerta en esta ocasión.

'Vamos. Hay una cueva que tiene una gran vista de la puesta del sol.' Sirius tiró de la mano Remus y luego se puso a correr, tirando de Remus con él. 'Si tenemos suerte, no nos atraparán'. Caminaron hasta la montaña, ambos levantando polvo y pequeñas piedras rodando por su prisa. 'Y si nos atrapan, la detención puede ser considerada nuestra segunda cita!' Sirius sonrió a Remus, que había alcanzado a Sirius con sorprendente facilidad y ahora corría de lado a lado con él. 'James y yo encontramos esta cueva el año pasado, es un excelente lugar para guardar Whisky de Fuego y cigarrillos. McGonagall nunca miraría aquí!

'Soy un prefecto,' respondió Remus, deteniéndose al llegar a la boca de la cueva.

'Sí, pero también eres mi novio. Así que no me puedes delatar,' razonó Sirius con una sonrisa descarada. 'Accio cigarrillos!' Sirius capturó el paquete de cigarrillos antes de que volara demasiado lejos y pronto puso uno en su boca. 'Nos perdimos el atardecer sin embargo. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos verlo juntos ... por el bien de ser romántico y todo ... '

Remus se sentó, con las piernas abiertas frente a él y ligeramente flexionadas por las rodillas. 'Me gustan las estrellas', dijo en voz baja, inclinándose hacia atrás en sus manos para mirar hacia el cielo. Era la primera vez que Remus había dicho algo que no era un comentario sarcástico. Era pequeña, pero era la única parte de Remus que le había sido revelada, sin Sirius tener que sacársela a la fuerza, por lo que Sirius lo guardó en el fondo de su mente como recuerdo precioso.

Sirius se quedó mirando el perfil de Remus por mucho tiempo, sentado en un silencio poco característico y fumaba su cigarrillo. En el claro de luna, la belleza Remus parecía casi intocable, por lo que el corazón de Sirius batir un poco más rápido y su respiración haciéndose ruidosa y superficial. Realmente quería esto, quería besar a Remus y en serio.

Él no estaba seguro de que en un primer momento; cuando James le había sugerido salir con Remus, él no esperaba que sucediera mucho. La única razón que Sirius había acordado era porque había estado cansado de estar solo, de no tener a nadie que lo entendiera o lo escuchara. Sirius sabía que incluso James no lo tomaba en serio la mayor parte del tiempo, todavía insistía Sirius estaba pasando por una fase, después de todo. Sirius no esperaba mucho de la idea cuando empezó, nada, excepto tal vez un poco de diversión. Incluso después de que Sirius había conocido a Remus en el tren, era la emoción de conocer a alguien tan peligroso y bello que lo impulsó. Entonces, él sólo quería un poco de besuqueo y tal vez tener sexo por primera vez. Pero ahora …

'Yo estoy está allí', señaló Sirius, soplando una nube de humo por la nariz. '¿Ves? La estrella más brillante que existe. Es brillante, ¿no?' Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose en paz y con mucho sueño, de repente. 'Planeo comprar una moto un día, encantarla para volar y luego perforarme las orejas sólo para molestar a mi mamá, sabes. Podemos ir juntos muy alto, y así podemos mirar hacia abajo a las tontas estrellas en lugar de al revés. ¿No sería genial?'

Sirius sintió una mano cálida resto contra su mejilla, y él abrió los ojos para ver a Remus mirando hacia él con ojos suaves, de color místico ámbar. Antes de que Sirius pudiera preguntar, Remus se inclinó para depositar un beso suave, casi dulce en contra de los labios de Sirius. No fue tan apasionado como el primero, pero el beso dejó Sirius un poco mareado y con ganas de más, tomó con los dedos el pelo de Remus y tiró de él más de cerca. _Mierda, oh mierda Merlín, ¡por fin!_ Hubo un ligero contacto de la lengua por sus labios y Sirius respondió sin aliento, sólo para que Remus retirarse.

'Joder' susurró Sirius, tocando los labios y mirando con asombro a Remus que estaba fumando el mismo cigarrillo que se había colgado de los labios de Sirius segundos atrás. "Joder." El humo se arremolinó encima de sus cabezas antes de que poco a poco desapareciendo y dejando a Sirius con la magnífica vista de los labios húmedos Remus. 'Yo estuve bien? Quiero decir ... el beso no fue horrible, ¿no?'

Remus aspiró una última calada y apagó el cigarrillo en el suelo. 'No te iría mal un poco de práctica.'

Sirius hizo una imitación brillante de un pez, antes de notar el brillo leve en los ojos de color ámbar Remus. "¡Hijo de puta, te burlas de mi!' Haló a Remus por el cuello, por lo que estaban frente a frente, la narices rozándose. 'Mejor cita de la historia' susurró con voz ronca, uniéndose a Remus en otro beso, al mismo tiempo que el último de los fuegos artificiales salía disparado hacia el cielo abierto en un torbellino de color rojo oscuro y oro.

_Remus, creo que estoy realmente enamorándome de ti._


	4. Conociendo a Remus Lupin

N.T.: Buenas, Buenas! El capítulo llega un poco después de lo planeado pero tuve problemas con el Internet y las clases siempre de entrometidas no dejan hacer nada... pero aquí esta!

Y algo mas, como ya saben con la calificación del fic va haber lemon o smut o como le quieran decir en el próximo capitulo, quería advertirles por si alguien quiere saltarse esa parte (dudo que lo vayan a hacer pero cumplo con decirlo). Bueno espero que disfruten el cuarto capitulo, besos!

**Capítulo Cuatro: Conociendo a Remus Lupin**

_Ahora, de acuerdo con Sirius, la lista de James sobre Remus Lupin era totalmente incorrecta (y un poco demasiado obsesiva, por lo que Sirius tendría que mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre su mejor amigo, por si acaso). De hecho, a mediados de octubre, Sirius había declarado la lista de James como obsoleta y decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. La clave de la lista perfecta, deben entender, era descubrir al verdadero Remus Lupin él mismo y no había un mejor candidato para la tarea que Sirius Black. Como novio y amante designado, comprender y conocer Remus Lupin era más un talento innato que una tarea. Había nacido para entender la jerga de Remus, que era un conjunto del Inglés por sí mismo y no en la forma en que los diferentes países hablan Inglés, pero en la forma en las diferentes especies hablan -punto. Por supuesto, esto se explica mejor si Sirius fuera a dar ejemplos (porque todo el mundo sabe que no hay ensayo ... er ... lista... es válida o completa sin ejemplos)._

_Ejem._

_Por ejemplo, cuando Sirius llega mientras Remus está estudiando o leyendo, o, a veces cuando Sirius se cuelga del brazo de Remus como un bebé chimpancé, es común escuchar a Remus dijo: 'Black, eres un fastidioso idiota'. Esto significa en realidad, 'Sirius, eres un chico muy sexy, y te quiero. Llévame a la cama ahora mismo y me muéstrame tu magia con la varita que tienes dentro de los pantalones.' Es por eso que, a menudo Sirius se acurruca a Remus, o lo besa cuando escucha la declaración, porque Remus nunca dirá tal cosa directamente. Él es demasiado sofisticado para cosas así._

_Por supuesto que hay momentos en que Sirius llama a Remus dulcemente (mi querido Sugarplum!) A través de la habitación, y Remus le dará una mirada a Sirius que dice James es muy difícil de entender, pero se ve como algo criminal. Involucra un poco de pestañas, párpados medio cerrados, y las cejas levantadas. Para hacer a idiotas como James entender, Sirius traduce la expresión como, 'Hey, cariño, te ves muy bien hoy. ¿Te he dicho te amo y te echaba muchísimo de menos los dos segundos que te fuiste de mi lado? Estaba pensando en quitarme la vida de la soledad. Por cierto, James es un imbécil aburrido.' En respuesta a esto, por supuesto, se mantiene cerca de Remus y pasa tanto tiempo con él como sea posible. Él no quiere que Remus pierda su vida porque James es un imbécil aburrido, después de todo._

_Y luego hay veces en las comidas cuando Remus inclina su cabeza hacia el lado de la manera más adorable y le pregunta a Sirius, '¿Puedes pasarme la sal, Black?' Por supuesto, esto es una farsa total, porque los elfos domésticos son cocineros fantásticos y nunca se equivocan con sus proporciones de condimento. Remus no necesita espolvorear sal sobre su mantequilla (sin sal) o su puré de papas. El pasar la sal sólo es la forma de Remus de decir: 'Te amo. Esta sal es inútil. Sólo tengo el gusto de ti y de tu amor.' Y cuando Remus rueda los ojos y le dice a Sirius que tiene espinaca entre los dientes, es su manera de decir:'Cásate conmigo, Sirius, y vamos a bailar juntos hacia el atardecer después de quitarte eso con la boca.' Así que sonríe y abraza a Remus y lo besa, de modo que Remus tiene la oportunidad de mostrarle a la problemática espinaca el lugar que le corresponde._

_Así que en realidad, Sirius es quien conoce a Remus mejor en todos los aspectos, y es la razón por la cual la lista de James se encuentra en el fondo del Gran Lago y no enmarcada en la mesita junto a la cama de Sirius. Hay cosas, sin embargo, que Sirius tampoco sabe, cosas que sólo las personas del pasado de Remus podrían saber. Cosas tan simples como, cuando Remus perdió los primeros dientes de leche, o cuando Remus montó su primera escoba, o cuando Remus consiguió su primera ropa interior que no tenían hipogrifos y dragones en ellos, o cuando Remus perdió su virginidad. Aunque es cierto que Sirius estaba un poco más preocupado por el último hecho que lo de los calzoncillos. No es que él estaba celoso, por supuesto (Sirius no era esa clase de chico), pero habían cosas que se tenían que saber sobre el amor de tu vida…_

Sirius abandonó su búsqueda de libros para su última travesura, cuando se encontró con Remus sentado contra una de las estanterías en la sección de encantos, las rodillas dobladas y los labios sin hacer nada a chupar una barra de chocolate. Tragó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que el chocolate mancha oscura en la esquina de los labios de Remus, y de inmediato se abalanzó en la frente al chico a lamerle el chocolate. La lamida, afortunadamente, duró y progresó mucho más de lo que que Sirius se había propuesto inicialmente.

'Lo siento,' dijo Sirius, sin verse en lo más mínimo arrepentido al separase de un acalorado beso. '¿Qué estás haciendo?' preguntó él, a pesar de que era capaz de ver muy bien que Remus estaba leyendo sobre el examen de Encantamientos que tenían mañana. 'No deberías estudiar tanto. Tu cerebro se derretirá...'

'Al igual que el tuyo', comentó Remus sin hacer más que pasar la página.

Sirius frunció los labios y se dejó caer en el regazo de Remus, tumbando eficazmente con la cabeza el libro de las manos del muchacho. 'El examen va a ser una brisa, especialmente para alguien tan inteligente como tú. No deberías trabajar tan duro. En vez de eso me deberías prestar más atención a mi.'

'Por supuesto, siendo que eres el centro de mi universo, después de todo.' Había un tono sarcástico a la voz de Remus, pero él no se quitó a Sirius de encima y después de haber tomado su libro de vuelta con un encanto convocador, y hasta puso una mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de Sirius.

'¿Vas a ir con tu madre de nuevo este mes?'

'Sí.'

Sirius hizo un mohín petulante. '¿Por qué? Quiero decir, fuiste la última vez y durante dos días enteros!' Se quejó. '¡Dos días enteros sin ti es una tortura! No hay nadie que me llame estúpido o idiota, no se burles de mí, o me dé un beso... no me gusta cuando te vas.'

'A mi tampoco' respondió Remus suavemente, para sorpresa de Sirius.

Remus no hablaba mucho, así que Sirius ya se había acostumbrado al cómodo silencio que cayó entre ello después de eso. Su piel estaba agradablemente cálida donde descansaba la mano de Remus y aunque estuviese ocupado leyendo, Sirius se contentaba con recostarse ahí con él. Porque significaba algo; ese simple gesto de reconocimiento de su parte significaba que Sirius era importante para él, porque Remus ni siquiera miraba a alguien que no lo fuese.

'¿Remus?' Sirius preguntó, mirando hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos ámbar de Remus. 'Si te pregunto, me dirías sobre Orton?'.

'No hay nada que decir,' respondió, volviendo a su libro para continuar leyendo.

'No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres,' Sirius dijo dudoso. 'No me importa. Sólo quiero saber porque...porque todo mundo dice muchas cosas y yo-'

'Quieres confirmar si de verdad usé un Filtro Amoroso.'

'¡No!' Sirius replicó sorprendido. 'Sé que no lo hiciste. Nunca lo creí, ni siquiera antes de conocerte porque James dijo que no lo hiciste y él nunca mentiría con una cosa así!' Sirius tomó la mano de Remus en la suya. 'Supongo que solo quiero saber...no hay una razón precisa.'

'Entonces pregunta,' Remus dijo en voz baja. 'Está bien.'

'¿Cómo se conocieron? Digo, estaba un año arriba de nosotros así que no pudo simplemente abordarte así como así, verdad?'

'Fue mi tutor de Pociones en tercer curso.'

'Ah.' Sirius se mordió el labio, sintiéndose inseguro y enterrándose en el regazo de Remus. 'Dos años entonces. Eso es mucho tiempo. Tu...digo...lo querías?'

'No.'

La falta de vacilación y lo directo de la respuesta calmó un poco a Sirius y relajó su apretón en la mano de Remus. '¿Y él te quería a ti?' Remus no respondió directamente y Sirius asumió que era una pregunta estúpida, especialmente después de todo lo que Orton le hizo a Remus. Después de todo, nadie puede ser tan cruel con alguien que quiere, ¿cierto?

'Es fácil decir esas dos palabras,' Remus dijo después de un rato, sorprendiendo a Sirius. Su tono sonaba amargo, pero no había nada en su cara que delatara nada que estuviese sintiendo. Era como si no lo afectara en lo absoluto, y Sirius se preguntaba si se había creado tal armadura contra las emociones que cosas como esas ya no lo lastimaban.

Sirius se quedó mirando a Remus por un tiempo antes de moverse a una pregunta incómoda. '¿Ustedes...ya sabes...durmieron juntos?' Sirius ya sabía la respuesta, pero la preguntó de cualqueir modo. Orton tenía diecisiete y era un bastardo después de todo; Sirius dudaba que le importara si era todo un imbécil pedófilo.

'Sí.'

'¿Fue el único?' Sirius preguntó, por alguna razón, temiendo la respuesta.

'No.' Remus cerró el libro para ver mejor a Sirius. '¿Te molesta?'

'Un poco,' replicó, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer bajo la mirada de Remus. 'Supongo que no me gusta la idea de alguien más tocándote...especialmente no un descarado sin moral como Orton.'

Remus sostuvo la barbilla de Sirius con sus dedos. 'Eres un tonto.'

'No lo soy!' respondió indignado, sintiendo su cara ponerse aun mas roja de toda la sangre subiendo a su cabeza. 'no puedo evitar ser posesivo. Eres tan sexy y solo yo debería ser el que reciba tal sensualidad! No vale compartir, especialmente porque me perteneces, y-'

'Ya Callate,' Remus dijo sin una gota de rabia y lo besó, efectivamente deteniéndolo de hablar más tonterías.

Ya sería hora de acostumbrarse a besar a Remus; tenían un mes de novios después de todo y este era su trigésimo tercer beso (no es que Sirius llevara la cuenta porque eso es bobo). Pero parecía que cada vez que los labios de Remus tocaban los suyos, Sirius sentía que su cerebro se convertía en papilla y toda su sangre se iba al sur. Era como fumar Gillyweed – éxtasis y abandono completo de tus sentidos.

Aún ahora, Sirius no podía tener suficiente de Remus, así que haló al chico más cerca mientras se arqueaba desesperado de modo que no hubiese ni una pulgada de espacio entre ellos. Sirius no estaba seguro de los detalles, pero de algún modo, pasó de estar acostado en el regazo de Remus a sentado en el y con las piernas a ambos lados de Remus, usando todo su cuerpo para presionar a Remus contra la estantería. Su mano vagando bajo la camisa de Remus, pasando por los botones intentando desabrocharlos. Había una débil voz en su cabeza que le decía que lo que hacían era ligeramente inapropiado y demasiado temprano, pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron por completo cuando sintió una de las manos de Remus agarrar su trasero con firmeza.

'Merlín,' Sirius inhalo rápidamente. Sin embargo no recuperó mucho aliento, porque los labios de Remus inmediatamente descendieron a su cuello, besando con gentileza y enviando impulsos eléctricos por la columna de Sirius. 'Joder,' Sirius gimió, acariciando loas hombros descubiertos de Remus y acercándolo para otro beso celestial.

'Sirius! Sirius! Siri-_ay por Merlín_!'

Sirius se separó de Remus desorientado para ver a su mejor amigo quien tenía una cara de asco. Sonrió de lado mientras James ponía los ojos en blanco exasperado. 'Hey, Jamie-boy!' Sirius lo saludó con entusiasmo, al tiempo que colocaba la camisa de Remus en su lugar, para que los ojos de James no se desviaran a la pálida, suave piel que sólo Sirius tenía permitido tocar, poseer y admirar.

James zapateó con impaciencia. 'Pensé que te había dicho que nos encontráramos en la Sección Prohibida para lo de la Poción Multijugos.'

'Ah cierto...lo siento, me distraje.' Sirius intentó hacer una cara de disculpa, pero se distrajo por la apariencia desarreglada y relajada de Remus, cuando el chico volvió a su libro. Sirius no podía dejar ver lo enrojecidos que se encontraban los labios de Remus después de besarse. 'Oye, James, trajiste la cámara para sacarle fotos a las páginas, cierto?' preguntó, aun concentrado en Remus como poseído. 'Podrías tomar una mía y de mi pastelito, porfaaaaaaaa?'

James suspiró pesadamente, y antes de que Sirius se arrastrara arrodillado de que por favor, por favor usara la cámara, hubo un click y un resplandor. 'Listo. Ahora, quitate de encima de él y ayúdame con la poción. Necesito entrar a escondidas en el cuarto de Lily para el mes que entra!'

'Me pudiste avisar! Mi cabello está desastroso y ni sonreí!' Sirius reclamó de mal humor, sentándose derecho. 'Y el pecho de mi nene está a la vista! Eres un pervertido pornográfico! Más te vale darme los negativos, y ni siquiera esperes tener copias para tocarte luego, enfermo bastardo, tú-'

'Sólo las escaleras para las habitaciones d ellas chicas están encantadas,' Remus interrumpió con tono aburrido, salvando a James de un dolor de cabeza colosal. 'Nada te detiene de volar por la ventana o escalar por el pasamanos.'

'¡Eso es brillante!' James exclamó incrédulo, guardando su cámara en su mochila. 'Nunca me di cuenta de eso! Remus, amigo, eres un genio!'

Sirius golpeó a James en la cabeza y procedió a estrangularlo. '¡No coquetees con él, traicionero pervertido! ¿Desde cuando es Remus para ti, eh? ¡Quédate con las formalidades, idiota, a menos de que quieras tomar residencia permanente en la enfermería!' Sirius volteó hacia Remus, una mano aún sujetando con fuerza el cuello de James y dijo con alegría, 'Te veré mañana, _Brillo de Luna_!'

Remus se puso tenso.

'¿Qué sucede?' Sirius preguntó frunciendo el ceño, notando el cambio en su postura de inmediato y moviéndose más cerca de Remus, arrastrando a James por el cuello. '¿No te sientes bien?'

'¡_No puedo respirar, imbécil_!'

'Estoy bien,' replicó Remus, pasando la pagina de su libro.

Sirius sonrió feliz. 'De acuerdo. Te veré luego, si? Te quiero!' y con un último beso de despedida, Sirius arrastró a un muy azul James de la sección de Encantamientos.

'¡_Suéltame, bastardo_!'

XxxxX

_A James le gustaba Remus. No de la manera en que a Filch le gustaba la señora Norris, pero en la manera en que a Sirius le gustaban las cosas brillantes. Era un cierto grado de fascinación y una cierta cantidad de temor, e incluso a veces una cierta cantidad de brillo distractor Ahora, James estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Sirius que Remus tenía su propio idioma y era muy difícil de entender a través de unas pocas palabras. Pero, contrariamente a la opinión popular, James pensaba que hablaba Remus-ian mucho mejor que Sirius, por lo menos. De hecho, James calculó que hasta conocía a Remus mucho mejor que Sirius lo hacía. Esto se debía a que James no tenía Remus-besos (gracias a Merlín) que nublaran su cerebro y lo distrajeran de los fríos y duros hechos._

_Lo más importante, de acuerdo con James, porque eso es lo que hacía brillante a Remus, era que tenía un sentido del humor parecido a un merodeador. Fue un perverso e ingenioso sentido del humor el que dejaba asombrado a James constantemente de que nunca se había fijado en Remus Lupin de entre la multitud durante sus primeros años de Hogwarts. James reconoce que esto se debió al culo gordo de Peter que estaba bloqueando su visión y de ceguera más que por elección, James y Sirius sacaron la cabeza de Pedro, donde había quedado atascada en el inodoro y lo convirtieron en un miembro certificado de su grupo._

_Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. James descubrió el talento Remus Lupin, cuando él había sugerido la manera de llegar al dormitorio de las chicas, y luego hubo ese incidente donde casualmente Remus señaló que tal vez un hechizo de inmovilización temporal era una mejor opción si no quería estar directamente involucrado cuando los duendes fueran puestos en libertad en la sala de profesores. Remus lo había sugerido simplemente como si fuese un error en sus tareas de Encantamientos. De hecho, actuó totalmente desorientado, incluso después, cuando James trataba de felicitar a su genialidad (Sirius casi pateaba a James cuando James revolvió el pelo Remus). A continuación, James notó la forma progresiva de Remus al constantemente molestar a Sirius, y junto con eso vino un descubrimiento asombroso – uno que James nunca jamás le diría a Sirius, porque era mucho más divertido verlo sufrir y humillarse y suplicar y sangrar por todo el piso._

_El descubrimiento fue el siguiente (por favor, colóquese el cinturón de seguridad gente, es realmente impactante y no para los débiles de corazón): Remus Lupin en realidad, de verdad, y no en broma en la que James podría estar tomando el pelo, él se preocupaba por Sirius Black._

'¿Qué crees que debo darle, James? Tiene que ser realmente especial.'

'¿Por qué quieres darle algo?' -Preguntó James, arrojando su mochila al otro hombro. Las Bombas Apestosas se sumaban al peso de los libros, pero eran la única manera de que el Profesor Slughorn no se diera cuenta que las metía furtivamente. 'Quiero decir, dijiste que no es su cumpleaños. Así que ¿por qué molestarse?'

Sirius rodó los ojos, indicando claramente que James estaba siendo un completo tonto y que un idiota inexperto como él no entiende los asuntos del corazón. 'Te lo dije, James, quiero darle ánimos cuando regrese de su visita. Él siempre se ve tan triste y agotado. Un regalo hará que se olvide de sus problemas...'

James levantó una ceja. "¿Cómo se puede saber si está molesto? ¡Él siempre tiene la misma maldita expresión!

Sirius lo miró. "No seas idiota, Cornamenta. ¿Está sugiriendo que mi bebé es insensible?'

'¿Qué?' James gritó estupefacto.

'¿Estás diciendo que él es incapaz de sentir nada? Que él es sólo una especie de objeto inanimado, sin emociones o sentimientos?'

'Nunca he dicho eso!' James dijo, agitando frenéticamente los brazos alrededor. 'Deja de poner palabras en mi boca!'

'Muy bien! " Sirius respondió alegremente, al pasar de ira a gusto con tanta rapidez que lo hizo marear a James. 'Me vas a ayudar a elegir un regalo para él. Se va mañana, así que vamos a colarnos en Hogsmeade entonces.'

James se quejó, sin entender cómo se metía en estos líos. Era una buena cosa que James quisiera tanto a Sirius, porque hasta un verdadero hermano lo habría abandonado para este momento. 'Solo consíguele algo que le gusta ... si hasta le puedes leer las expresiones …'

'Pero él ya tiene un montón de chocolate ...' Sirius dijo pensativamente: '... ¿qué más le gusta ... Me pregunto...? ¡Oh, yo le gusto, ¿verdad?'

"Tengo mis dudas", suministró James sarcásticamente, a pesar de que estaba muy seguro de Sirius no lo había oído.

'¡Ya sé! Puedo-' la genialidad de Sirius fue interrumpida por un búho grande, leonado colocándose en su bolso. Era una magnífica ave - elegante, bien arreglada, y con una postura orgullosa de que te decía que fue criado en una familia de pura raza. La cresta de los Black en su pecho sólo confirmaba su realeza. 'Otra carta de madre?' Sirius le preguntó el pájaro con frialdad. 'Debe ser que realmente le hago falta.'

Siempre fascinado cómo James Sirius podría cambiar cuando se enfrenta a cualquier parte de su familia. Su voz se enfriaría y volvería profunda, el acento perfecto Inglés se filtraba a través de sus palabras duras e indiferentes. Sus ojos se endurecen a un gris acero e incluso la espalda se vuelve rígida con la tensión y la malicia. Una sola mención de la madre de Sirius, Walburga Black, y la sonrisa alegre de Sirius y la actitud traviesa se retirarían de inmediato, como si estuviera siendo inspeccionado por algún tipo de delito. Era como si Walburga Black tuviera algún control sobre su hijo, a pesar de estar tan lejos.

'¿Qué dice?' James preguntó, tratando de sobre el hombro de Sirius.

'No hay nada diferente', respondió secamente Sirius, doblando la carta antes de que James podía leer. 'Vamos a ir a clase. Tenemos que llegar temprano si queremos dejar caer las bombas en el caldero de Snape.'

El resto del camino transcurrió en un silencio tenso, James siguiendo a Sirius en lugar de los dos caminando hombro con hombro, mientras planificaban bromas, como siempre. James prácticamente podía ver las líneas duras de músculos de la espalda de Sirius, tensos de la supresión. Definitivamente había algo sospechoso, Sirius nunca reaccionaba así de mal a una carta llena de insultos. Había llegado a estar demasiado acostumbrado para que realmente le afectaran en modo alguno. Pero ahora, Sirius parecía a punto de estallar. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de estar mandado a uno de sus arrebatos legendarios Black - del tipo que normalmente terminaba con al menos cinco personas (por lo general Slytherins) y Sirius heridos durante la detención.

Ellos tomaron sus asientos habituales al lado de Lupin, sans Peter, que sufría de un grave caso de Cara-Azul, cortesía de Quejicus Snape y no pudo asistir pociones. No habían llegado ni a quince minutos de clase, cuando Sirius de repente salió disparado de su silla y se fue con una excusa mal puesta de necesitar con urgencia al baño. Esto sólo hizo James se preocupara más, y le tomó un tiempo para ver que Sirius había dejado su carta sobre la mesa en un apuro, brutalmente aplastada en una bola.

'No ha intentado manosearme hoy', comentó Remus distraídamente, mirando a James de reojos.

'Su tío Alphard murió ayer,' leyó James de la carta de, apenas la suprimiendo un jadeo. 'Merlin, Alphard está muerto. No es de extrañar que Sirius esté molesto …' James hojeó el resto de la carta rápidamente, notando algo sobre que Sirius heredaría todo su oro al cumplir los diecisiete años, y la usual jerga legal.'

Remus no dijo nada más y se volvió a cortar sus ingredientes, pero James podía ver los signos de un ceño fruncido en las líneas de la frente. Fue la más larga la clase de pociones que James había tenido jamás, porque él no se pudo sacar de la mente de lo que Sirius estaba haciendo. Estaba preocupado, por supuesto, pero no podía salir de clase sin llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que Sirius aún no había regresado del baño. Detención fue lo último que cualquiera de ellos necesitaba en estos momentos.

Huelga decir que James ni siquiera había pensado sobre las Bombas Fétidas en su bolso por la preocupación sobre Sirius. Así que cuando Lily Evans se tropezó con él por casualidad al final de la clase y se activaron automáticamente las cuatro bombas, el caos estalló. Un caos muy maloliente... que tenía todos los estudiantes de falta de aire y a Slughorn gritando acerca de cómo iba a asegurarse de que James fue expulsado de la escuela algún día.

Se tomó media hora de reprimenda y un mes de detención para finalmente librarse de Slughorn y subir al dormitorio para un cambio de ropa. 'Joder', James había exclamado durante su viaje por las escaleras, ganando varios suspiros de los retratos y un pedo en la cara de parte de Peeves por su esfuerzo. Con la manija de la puerta entre sus manos, James estaba esperando lo peor - los tornados, todo un piso faltante, las paredes del dormitorio llenas de grietas- no hay límite a la ira de Sirius. Por lo tanto, sería el eufemismo del siglo decir que James tuvo una grata sorpresa cuando entró a su habitación para encontrar todo intacto, Sirius profundamente dormido en su cama, y Remus Lupin de pie delante del espejo con un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios y una cabeza llena de trenzas perfectamente trenzadas.

'Estás vivo', susurró James con temor, una vez que había podido levantar la mandíbula del suelo.

Remus miró a través del espejo. 'Durante otros cincuenta años, más o menos, sí ... parece que estoy vivo.'

James parpadeó. 'No, quiero decir ... Sirius ... él ... por lo general no puede controlar su magia cuando se enoja, ¡tartamudeó James caminando hacia Lupin y Sirius comprobando todo en recelo, como si esperara que su amigo saltara con una sonrisa maníaca cualquier momento. 'Sirius necesitó pociones después de que su hermano pequeño fue transferido a Beauxbatons como protección contra la mala influencia de Sirius. Nuestra casa todavía tiene agujeros, sabes …'

"Veo que la cordura no es su punto más fuerte,' comentó Remus, tirando de una de sus trenzas. 'No creo que puedas ayudarme a salir de esto?'

'¿Qué hiciste?' -Preguntó James, tomando asiento al lado del durmiente Sirius y haciéndole señas a Remus de hacer lo mismo, para que pudieran empezar a trabajar en lo que era claramente producto de la tensión de Sirius - trenzas, la verdad. '¿Qué le dijiste? Ni siquiera me habla, sin tratar de apuñalarme primero. ¿Qué hiciste para que se calmara?'

Remus se encogió de hombros en secreto, de espaldas a James. 'Dejo que las cosas estén como están…"

James soltó un bufido, finalmente capaz de separar una de las trenzas. "Eres tan impreciso como siempre, Lupin, pero yo voy a adivinar que te ha dicho, ¿no? Acerca de Tío Alphard?'

'Tal vez sí...' Remus respondió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para que James podía ver sus ojos bailaban misteriosamente. 'Depende de la perspectiva, ¿no te parece? Sus secretos pueden ser diferentes de los tuyos…'

James sacudió la cabeza con desesperación y se encontró soltando todo por la expresión tranquila y fácil de Remus. 'Tío Alphard era una especie de aliado, se puede decir. Él es el único que apoyó Sirius cuando fue a Gryffindor y cuando llegó ese aullador diciendo que era un traidor total de la sangre, y luego, cuando ... ¡Ah, ya entiendes!' James sacudió la mano, logrando desenredar otra trenza con triunfo. 'A Sirius no le gusta involucrar a cualquier persona con su familia, pero tú pareces ser muy especial para él. Si te dejó entrar en el cuarto sin pelear, eso significa que confía en ti lo suficiente.'

Remus lo miró con suavidad. 'Él es un idiota por confiar en un extraño. No es de extrañar que acepte mis dulces.'

James se echó a reír. 'Bueno, recogiste un perro callejero, después de todo, así que se pegó a tu pierna de alguna manera. Nunca me dijiste por qué, aunque ... no es necesario que aceptaras lo que te dije. Te he visto rechazar un montón de gente, así que ¿por qué aceptaste salir con Sirius?'

Remus acabó su cigarrillo y se encogió de hombros. 'Estaba aburrido.'

'Honestamente no esperas que me crea una razón tan débil, ¿verdad?' James lo retó.

'¿No has oído los rumores?' Remus miró hacia atrás, con los ojos tomando un brillo malvado o tal vez era un truco de la luz. 'Remus Lupin es muy fácil…'

James soltó un bufido, pasando con fuerza los dedos por el cabello libre de Remus para enderezar las torceduras. Honestamente, la estupidez compulsiva de Sirius estaba haciendo un total de marica de James – lo siguiente sería el diseño de encaje. 'También hay rumores de que Sirius Black fue circuncidado por la Reina. ¿Crees que es cierto?'

Remus levantó una ceja sardónica. 'Te lo haré saber a finales de este mes.'

James se echó a reír, erizando el pelo de Remus. 'Bueno, estoy feliz de que él confía en ti de todos modos, y te lo envidio, también. Te envidio, pero me alegro de que estés aquí, y te admiro como el infierno por ello...' James admitió en un apuro, ruborizándose ligeramente en su confesión, impropia de un hombre.

Lupin se volvió para verlo, su boca ajustada a una expresión casual y los ojos enfocados en los de James mientras susurraba suavemente, 'James...tú...eso es muy amable de tu parte...' Se movió más cerca, de manera que sus narices se tocaban.

'N-no fue nada...yo sólo...eh...' James tragó con esfuerzo, alejándose un poco solo para Remus lo siguiera, esta vez sus alientos se mezclaban incómodamente. De repente el ambiente ese volvió caliente y apretado. Desde cuando Lupin lo llamaba por su primer nombre? No siquiera llamaba a Sirius por su primer nombre. Vagamente James se dio cuenta de que sus manos aun estaban en el cabello de Remus y con rapidez las quitó de allí, poniéndose rojo.

'James...desde hace un tiempo que te quiero decir esto,' Lupin suspiró, moviéndose más cerca descansando suavemente una mano en la mejilla de James.

James balbuceó, sintiendo el sudor acumularse en su frente. 'Eh? Q-ué?'

Esto era _malo_. Esto era muy, muy malo. James debería haber sabido que esto pasaría. Lo debería haber sabido. Después de todo, él era mucho más atractivo que Sirius y tenía mucha más personalidad, sin mencionar que era el capitán de Quidditch. Las chicas estaban tras él, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que de Lupin se diera cuenta de su cuerpo perfecto y masculino rostro. Normalmente, a James no le importaría algo así, pero esta era la pareja de Sirius. A Sirius se le rompería el corazón si se enterara de lo que Remus estaba haciendo. ¿Qué se supone que James deba hacer?

'James...' Remus repitió con voz ronca, su pulgar pasando justo bajo el labio inferior de James. Su otra mano sosteniéndolo por la cintura, sin permitirle levantarse y correr por su vida. 'James... necesito decirte esto...'

El ojo de James dio un tic y miró hacia Sirius desesperado por alguna intervención._ No quiero besarlo! _James chilló como un bebé en su cabeza, esperando que el pensamiento fuese transmitido telepáticamente a Sirius. El cual solo roncó como repuesta y James estaba seguro de que existía un infierno especial por besar al novio de tu mejor amigo justo en frente de dicho mejor amigo.

'James... mirame..._escucha_...'

'L-Lupin, e-espera...'

Remus tenía una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo. Era tan clara que nadie se daría cuenta a menos que tuviese la cara pegada a la de Lupin. Daba miedo. Era increíblemente atemorizante en contraste con esos irises de ámbar pálido. Terroríficos como los botones rojos lo son para los niños. La clase de botones que les dicen que no presionen, pero lo hacen igual y terminan con la mitad del cabello y solo un testículo. James no quería perder sus testículos...ni siquiera había podido usarlos!

'James..._por favor._..' Remus exhaló, enviando incómodos escalofríos a la columna de James.

Debería haber desactivado su insaciable encanto al estar cerca de Lupin. Debería haber sido menos guapo(si eso se podía hacer).

'Por favor no reacciones mal a esto...'

al menos intentar no ser tan brillante.

'Pero... hueles muy muy mal...como varias Bombas Fétidas y unos cuantos huevos podridos...'

La nariz de James empezó a sangrar.

XxxxX

_Remus Lupin era un enigma, aun para sí mismo. Esto era algo que ni James Potter ni Sirius Black sabían. No era algo que se comentara, especialmente si eras Remus Lupin, quien raramente abría la boca para intercambiar una conversación amistosa. De hecho, Remus nunca era amable y las cordialidades eran un fastidio para él, Remus nunca le deseaba a nadie Buenos días, porque las mañanas eran en general desagradables – a menudo muy soleadas y llenas de gente ruidosa que no debería tener la energía para hablar justo después de despertarse. Remus tampoco creía en hacer cumplidos. Bueno eso no era completamente cierto. Remus no creía en dar **falsos **cumplidos. Si eras irritante o tenías demasiado vello nasal, Remus te lo diría francamente en tu cara que eras un idiota o que las pinzas no son muy caras._

_Remus recuerda que erase una vez el solía ser un niño bueno, quizá alguien que te mentiría diciendo que eras bonita aun si estuvieses usando un buitre en la cabeza y un vestido rosa con moños de neón amarillos en ellos. No puede realmente recordarlo. No es como que mucha gente recuerde demasiado de cuando eran pequeños, pero a diferencia de los bobos olvidadizos por ahí, Remus tenía la válida razón de la amnesia. La verdad es que Remus no puede recordar nada antes de ese doloroso accidente cuando tenía seis años. Ni siquiera se acuerda cuando tenía tan sólo cinco y como sucedió el accidente (aunque a veces tiene sueños, no pesadillas). No puede recordar cual solía ser su nombre, antes de que su padre tuviese que cambiar cosas para protegerlo del escándalo mediático. Nunca le decían detalles y como no hablaba mucho, realmente no preguntaba._

_Remus estaba acostumbrado al silencio, por eso es que Sirius Black estaba probando ser un dolor de cabeza. Sirius Black y ese amigo suyo también. James Potter, quien hablaba de Quaffles y Bludgers como si fuese sus muy redondos y descoloridos hijos. Sirius Black por el otro lado, simplemente hablaba. Hablaba a lo largo del día, por la tarde y hasta la noche. Hablaba sin parar hasta que Remus solo podía ver la boca borrosa del chico moverse y sus oídos sonando sobre ponquecitos y ciruelas y tortas. Muchos días, Remus tenía pesadillas sobre pasteles – de diferente sabor cada noche._

_Remus ha hecho planes extras, porque aun cuando los pasteles son maravillosos, junto con una variedad de otras cosas dulces, de verdad no quiere convertirse en uno (la corteza no le hace bien a su piel). Así que Remus ha decidido cerrarle la boca a Sirius con cinta adhesiva. Sí, ese es el plan ingenioso que se le ha ocurrido, y en cualquier momento, cuando Sirius esté desprevenido y cuando no esté pegado de Remus con un simio a su banana (Remus no quiere pensar en las insinuaciones sucias en esa frase), Sirius encontrará su boca cerrada con cinta. Con suerte, el pegamento durará por el resto de la vida natural de Sirius (y tal vez la no-natural también), aunque el asunto de besarse puede que sea algo inconveniente. Francamente, a Remus le gustaba besar tanto como el pastel..._

Remus regresó a su dormitorio a las dos de la mañana en un muy frío viernes. Era todavía más frío porque Remus había tomando un baño en en el baño de los Prefectos al salir de la enfermería. Su cabello aún estaba un poco mojado porque no tenía la energía para hacer un hechizo para secárselo, y aunque sus bolas estaban en riesgo de congelarse, solo se molesto en ponerse los pantalones del pijama. Nadie podría estar despierto a esta hora, y al menos su bolas estaban protegidas. Sus amígdalas en la otra mano...bueno, podía vivir sin ellas.

Sus compañeros de cuarto estaban dormidos y ruidosos, así que caminó en la oscuridad a tientas con lo que podía recordar. Maniobró en su baúl con los ojos medio cerrados y apartó las cortinas rojas de la cama, ansioso por una buena noche de sueño y preferiblemente con articulaciones relajadas en la mañana. Desafortunadamente, todos sus intentos de dormir desaparecieron de repente cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la figura durmiendo en paz sobre sus sábanas.

Roncando.

Babeando.

Y desnudo, excepto por una estúpidamente pequeña ropa interior.

'Por el amor al cielo', Remus murmuró, frotándose la sien cansado. Su exclamación despertó a Sirius, quien por un rato, no hizo nada más que parpadear y sobarse los ojos intentando concentrarse.

'Luz'e l'na? V'lvist'?' bostezó en grande y con lo que pareció mucho esfuerzo, se levantó y se tiró encima de Remus, sus brazos envolviendo los hombros de Remus y su cuerpo cálido y adormilado presionando la piel fría de Remus. La entrepierna de Sirius presionada de manera incómoda contra él, así por la modestia de Sirius (si tenía alguna), Remus tomó una de sus túnicas escolares de su baúl y la puso alrededor del cuerpo de Sirius, abotonándola en el medio para evitar que se le cayera.

'T' qu'ria sorpr'nder...tr'je b'b'd'y ch'clat'...'

Ahí fue cuando Remus notó dos botellas vacía de Whisky de Fuego debajo de su cama.

'Fr'nk y ls otr'z...vinier'n...' Sirius se acurrucó más y tomó un gran respiró en el cabello de Remus. 'Jug'mos strip pok'r...p'rdí...'

Por amor a sus sanidad, Remus no miró por la habitación hacia sus compañeros. Un chico desnudo y borracho era suficiente por una noche, y dudaba tener la energía para soportar algo demasiado ruidoso y irritante. Así que le dijo al nervio palpitante en su sien que se calmara y a sus manos que no estrangulara a nadie. Con cuidado, le dijo a Sirius, 'Estoy cansado, Black'

'V'n a la cama 'ntnc'es,' Sirius balbuceó, jalándolo.

Remus, demasiado exhausto para discutir, se resignó con mucha facilidad y cerró las cortinas tras él. Hizo un hechizo silenciador y uno de cerradura(N.T. Lock Charm) porque pretendía dormir todo el fin de semana y no quería asustar a sus compañeros con un cachorro con Sirius Black dormitando en su cama. Sacó los cobertores de debajo de Sirius y los arropó a ambos, asegurándose de tomar el lado de la almohada donde Sirius no había babeado.

'T' amo,' Remus sintió a Sirius murmurar contra su nuca, mientras sus propios ojos se cerraban. 'T'amo, mi qu'rido C'nejo'

'Callate.'

Remus se durmió a los perturbadores sonidos de perro que hacía Sirius al dormir.


End file.
